Amici Intimi
by Where to Today
Summary: Hermione Granger finds herself given the opportunity to go back and save people, defeat Voldemort earlier. So, why can't Gideon and Fabian Prewett just leave her alone already! Rated M for later chapters. Fabien PrewettXHermione GrangerXGideon Prewett
1. Amici Intimi

Hey, guys so here's my newest story! Don't worry I will be getting around to finishing the others when my muse strikes! A couple things as far as dates go I JK Rowling has admitted that she goofed them. HOWEVER, I will attempt to stick to them as closely as possible, only changing them when they appear to need it.

Disclaimer: Not mine :( unfortunately.

* * *

Hermione jerked awake as if some unknown force had demanded her to consciousness. Blinking blindly at the room around her she forced herself into awareness. The room was plain and stuffed full of home-made blankets and clothes. The room was of no consequential size, though that may have only been because Hermione found herself sharing a room with Ginny. The red-head was quickly becoming a close friend to the young woman who found herself surrounded by males. At first, the two girls had little to talk about, Ginny was a year behind Hermione and had a passion for Quidditch. But they eventually banded together when Mrs. Weasley decided they should share a room, the only two girls in a house of males. Swinging her legs over the bed, Hermione let her feet touch the cool hardwood below her feet. Today was the day.

Wandering the Burrow Hermione found herself in silence. She basked in the peace, soon everyone else would wake up and the woman would have little choice other than to deal with the teasing, jibbing, ribbing, and all other annoying things the men of the house would do. Hermione couldn't find herself to complain though, for all of her bookish strict ways she adored each and every one of the Weasleys, they were a surrogate family to her. People that helped her in a world she knew nothing about. What Hermione loved the most was the fact that they were so down-to-earth. The first time that Hermione found herself standing in front of the Burrow she was shocked. However, did it stay standing? Snorting Hermione descended the stairs, magic. Soon the warm house would thunder and shake with the pounding of feet, the clatter of objects, and the loud voices of Weasleys. Entering the kitchen Hermione was met with the sight of a very determined Molly Weasley, bustling around the kitchen her wand in hand. There were already plates and dishes set out on the magically elongated table, some food set out other still cooking.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Hermione piped out. Stepping forward she offered her help which Molly quickly denied thanking the girl anyway.

"You may want to make your plate now dear. Heaven knows when those boys smell food they will wake up and eat it all up." Mrs. Weasley said gently gesturing for Hermione to sit.

Hermione obeyed sitting in the spot that was easily designated as hers. Piling food on her plate quickly, she set herself for food when the first signs of males made its presence known. The sound of someone falling, or more likely being pushed, off their bed sounded from the ceiling. Hermione quickly tucked in, noticing by the dual steps that it was most likely Fred and George who were awake. From the first moment that she stayed at the Burrow Hermione decided to pay close attention to all the members. They were each their own person and her curiosity got the best of her. It wasn't just books that she enjoyed learning about, it was people too. She found that Mr. Weasley dragged his feet slightly when he walked, his steps easy to decipher. Though if she had, to be honest, Hermione knew any and all of the members from the sound of their steps. After Fred and George snuck up on her and turned her chestnut locks into something resembling a blueberry she learned to be cautious. Bill, though he had his own flat was staying for a bit before the big quidditch match they were going to. His steps were light and watchful, something Hermione assumed he learned from curse breaking. Charlie who was on vacation from Romania had sure steps that were both gentle and firm. Percy walked as if he owned the home, his footsteps louder as if warning others to get out of his way. Ron was as Hermione already knew heavy-footed when he walked, and there was no grace nor tune to his walk. Fred and George though were easiest as they were often together, their steps were barely heard.

Twin heads popped into the room, noses in the air. "Is that-

"-food I smell?"

Rolling her eyes Hermione watched the twins seat themselves across from her both quickly eating also, sending Hermione conspiratory glances. Settling her nerves, Hermione nodded her head at them in acknowledgement.

"Now boys don't eat all the food. Leave some for your brothers." Mrs. Weasley said bringing the last plate to the table before glancing up at the stairwell as dragged footsteps sounded.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley." Hermione stated softly her back to the stairwell.

"Good morning Hermione." Mr. Weasley responded pleasantly. At first when Hermione always knew who was behind her he was shocked, now though he was used to it. Had any of the Weasley's asked, Hermione would have told them how she knew but none of them ever did. They just accepted it as another thing that came with the 'brightest witch of her age' title. "Now my dear I must ask you a question?"

Swallowing her pancakes Hermione turned to Mr. Weasley smiling lightly. She was accustomed to such things. Every morning Mr. Weasley would come with a new question on the muggle world. Wizards and Witches Hermione found couldn't wrap their minds around the most basic of things muggle. Though the same could be said for muggle-borns in the wizarding society.

"What is the purpose of a rolllo-coaster?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously. He had seen a pamphlet for an amusement park, whatever that was and was curious of the title, highest rollo-coaster in the world.

"A rollercoaster?" Hermione questioned curiously. "From an amusement park?"

"Yes!" Mr. Weasley encouraged happily.

Hermione thought for a moment before responding. "Well, I suppose they don't have a real purpose. Amusement parks are where people go to have fun. There are things for the whole family, food, and entertainment wise. A rollercoaster is a large machine that people sit in and its twists and whirls them around. People go on them for an adrenaline rush I suppose."

"Interesting." Mr. Weasley said thoughtfully. "Muggles, fascinating things they come up with." After eating a few bits he continued. "Now what about—"

"Now that's enough Arthur. We agreed with Hermione one a day." Mrs. Weasley quickly chastised, kissing Mr. Weasley on the cheek as she headed toward the stairs. "I'm going to wake the others, Harry should be arriving sometime today. . ."She trailed off as if in thought.

Fred and George quickly stood, grabbing Hermione by both of her arms. "Come along now—"

"—we wouldn't want you getting lost."

"Today is an important after all."  
"Would be a shame if we weren't able to hold up are part of the bargain wouldn't it Gred."

"Oh awful Forge, why however would we be able to look at Miss Hermione again if we didn't."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the duo letting them lead her up the staircases to their room before any of the others could spot them. "You are certain this is safe?"

"Of course!"

"Would we lie to you?"

"Yes." Hermione deadpanned strolling into their room careful not to touch anything, with the Weasley twins you just never knew.

"Here we are." The twins announced together setting an open book in her lap.

Looking down Hermione read the spell careful, Soulmate. A simple title, reading through the incantation and motion Hermione found that it was relatively simple. "It doesn't even have to be cast by the person intending to find their soulmate?!"

"Nope." One of the twins started popping the p. "It was made back in the day when arranged marriages were popular."

"Purebloods would use it when their child was five and if the name of another pureblood popped up they would start a marriage contract."

"They would do the spell for males every year until he turned seventeen, if no name appeared or it was one unpleasing they would pick a pureblood girl not spoken for."

"Why wouldn't a name appear?" Hermione asked curiously. "And why don't people use it as much?"

The twins shared a look before speaking. "A name might not appear if they hadn't been born yet, and it's sometimes used by purebloods but that is about it. Even purebloods don't use it as much, rumor is the names are muggle-borns and half-bloods instead of other purebloods."

"Why don't others use it?" Hermione inquired further.

"Image this—

"—it's your wedding day and you are having doubts and you do the spell only for someone else's name to appear. Do you go through with the wedding or do you let the spell determine your future."

"Or perhaps a person does the spell and the name that appears is someone already married or with a person. Do you force them to break it off or do you suffer."

"Or maybe the name is someone dead. You will spend the rest of your life with every person thinking, I wonder if it would have been better."

Hermione frowned suddenly not wanting to do the spell. She had agreed initially because she did not enjoy when she did not know. When she found Fred and George last year in a somber mood she investigated. That was the first time her need to know everything backfired on her. It was easy to find and follow them with the time turner because no one would question where she was, as she had obviously been with them. She found them walking the halls alone, their heads bent together whispers firing between the two.

* _Flashback*_

 _"Alright, you two what is going on?" Hermione demanded from behind the two._

 _Twin heads instantly whipped in her direction, eyes wide. "Why Hermione—_

 _"—whatever could you be talking about."_

 _Hermione wasn't fooled though, she could see the tears in their eyes. At first she had been suspicious of the two, troublemakers only know one thing, trouble. Now though she wasn't so sure. Hesitating she reached a hand forward. "What's the matter?"_

 _"Nothing 'Mione." Fred stated turning to George smiling dimly. "She doesn't trust us Forge."_

 _"No she doesn't Gred." George replied smiling back. "How dare she question our morals? Why we are nothing but angels—_

 _"—we have never done a thing wrong."_

 _"Too true, what would give her the idea something was the matter?"_

 _"Come on guys I'm not stupid." Hermione huffed crossing her arms annoyed. "I won't tell anyone."_

 _The twins shared a long sad look before turning to Hermione curiously. "Say 'Mione."_

 _"You are a muggleborn."_

 _"What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione asked curiously. Had it been anyone other than a Weasley she might have been a bit wary._

 _"If we asked you a question—"_

 _"—you would answer, honestly wouldn't you?"_

 _Hermione narrowed her eyes at the twins, their faces were serious. Their brown eyes holding no twinkle from a prank. "Yes."_

 _The two shared another quick glance nodding to each other before turning back to Hermione. "If we asked you to be in a relationship with the two of us what would you say?"_

 _"Both of you!?" Hermione spluttered confused. "That is positively indecent!" She was surprised then when the twins suddenly went silent. An awkwardness settled over the trio and Hermione was unsure how to fix it._

 _"How?" Fred finally whispered sadly._

 _Any anger Hermione may have had evaporated immediately. Stepping forward she placed her hand on Fred and George's cheeks. They were both looking at the floor sadly. "Three people isn't something that is common in the muggle world." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts before stuttering out. "Is it common in the magical world?"_

 _The twins shrugged impassively. "It isn't that common—"_

 _"—but no one judges."_

 _"But people do it?" Hermione asked curiously. Both heads nodded their agreement. "What happens when they wish to marry?"_

 _"They marry."_

 _"All three of them?" Hermione continued frowning slightly._

 _"Yes, triads are usually only known to happen with identical twins but—" Fred trailed off shrugging his shoulders_

 _"Not in the muggle world." Hermione finished. "Fred, George, did you ask a girl to be in a relationship with the two of you?" The twins nodded sadly. "Did she turn you down?" Again nodding. "Is she muggleborn?"_

 _The twins nodded solemnly. "She sounded so insulted when we asked her."_

 _"And disgusted."_

 _"There is nothing disgusting about a triad." Fred continued outraged more for his twin then himself._

 _"Of course not Gred! It's perfectly natural." George agreed._

 _"Well if she can't handle it find someone who can. Perhaps someone who isn't a muggleborn." Hermione recommended gently. She would be the first to say that muggleborns are equal to half-bloods, or pure-bloods but sometimes wizarding society boggled her._

 _"We can't 'Mione—"_

 _"-She's our soulmate."_

 _Hermione crossed her arms sternly. "Honestly, Fred, George, you haven't really spoken to this girl how on earth would you know if she was your soulmate._

 _"We used a spell of course." George stated._

 _"Yeah identical twins use it sometimes, to see if they will form a triad or not."_

 _"It's always hard because sometimes the twins have the same soulmate sometimes not."_

 _"Easiest way to find out is to do the spell."_

 _Hermione's curiosity was piqued, a spell that found a person's soulmate. "What does this spell base it off of? Personality, intelligence, most likely event of feeling development?"_

 _The twins blinked at her confused before sharing a glance. "It's your magical compatibility."_

 _"Yeah, magic is a vital part of a wizard or witches soul so if their magic matches then their souls do."_

 _"That's why there are triads, identical twins shared magic in the womb and sometimes after their born their magic is so similar that they have the same soulmate."_

 _"Other times not, of course."_

 _Hermione thought for a moment, the Patil twins were in different houses so she mused perhaps they would have different soulmates. But Fred and George were in the same house, and attached at the hip. "Can you show me this spell?" Hermione demanded._

 _"It's in a book at home."_

 _"You're coming over this summer right?" At Hermione's nod, they continued._

 _"Well, we can just show it to you then."_

 _"Right then. This summer." Hermione said nodding her head. "You know, I think if you give this girl some time and try to be her friend first it might work better."_

 _"Do you think?"_

 _"Yeah, if she brings it up to anyone that is not a muggle-born they can try to explain it to her. Or I could if you would like?" Hermione continued smiling gently at the bright smiles the twins sent her._

 _"Would you 'Mione?"_

 _"We would owe you!"_

 _"No you wouldn't, just show me the spell." Hermione responded her mind traveling a mile a minute._

 _*End Flashback*_

Hermione had done as she promised and tried talking to the girl who was a fourth year Ravenclaw at the time. Ravenclaws were known to appreciate knowledge above all else but that didn't mean that they were open minded. The girl was in the mind that the twins were playing a prank on her and she was very wary of them. Hermione hoped that with time and no shortage of effort on the twins' part they would get along.

"What's the matter 'Mione?"

"Scared?"

Steeling her Gryffindor courage Hermione turned toward the spell book. Lifting her chin defiantly she read and reread through the spell several times. "So I just say the spell with the thought of myself?"

"Yep, that's about it."  
"A name should appear in the air in front of you."

"Best remember it."

"Right then _Amici Intimi._ " Hermione muttered to herself several times before practicing the movements.

"You've got it 'Mione."

"Yeah, just hurry and try it."

Narrowing her eyes at the twins Hermione ignored them and murmured the spell two more times.

"Well—"

"—give it a go already."

" _Amici Intimi."_ Hermione pronounced clearly waving her wand in the pattern shown in the book. Bright gold sparks flew from her wand hanging in the air. At first, Hermione frowned thinking she had done it incorrectly. A glance at the twins showed that she hadn't. As the golden sparks moved to form words Hermione suddenly found herself regretting her decision. She pleasured herself not a rash being and yet here she sat performing a spell that many others chose not to. Hermione closed her eyes tightly refusing to look at the words that were forming in the air before stealing herself and reopening them. The golden sparks danced in the air never forming a definitive word as if teasing her. She began to notice two separate lines forming, _two names!?_

Before Hermione could glance back at Fred and George the names appeared suddenly. It was if the golden sparks all at once snapped into place

 _Fabian Prewett_

 _Gideon Prewett_

Hermione watched stunned as the names suddenly disappeared. Whipping her head to the twins she was about to demand they admit having pulled a prank on her before she noted their faces. Both faces were pale and sad. Two sets of pitying gazes locked on hers, making her squirm uncomfortably. "Boys—"

"It wasn't a prank 'Mione." Fred started looking at her sadly having figured out her train of thought. She had very expressive features that she was not terribly good at hiding.

"It's why no one other than twins really use the spell anymore."

"For a while parents would do it, but the child knew that if they hadn't been placed in an arranged marriage that their intended was either dead or deemed unfit."

"It fell out during Grindelwald's' reign."

"A lot of magical people were killed and—" The twins shared a glance all humor lost to them.

"There were many spells that provided dead soulmates." Hermione whispered sadly.

"We're sorry 'Mione." The twins said together reaching forward to pull the young witch into a hug.

"We never thought-"

"—no never, the first war took a lot—"

"—but we didn't think yours would be from that."

"No. We didn't think that would happen."

"They were your Uncles though." Hermione said into the chest of one of the twins. "That means that if they were alive they would be much older than me."

"I suppose."

"They would be in their late 40s by now."

"But, would people not look down on a relationship like that?" Hermione beseeched.

"No."

"Regardless of blood or prestige, if a pair matched based off that spell very little people argue. It's known to produce very capable children with very strong marriages."

"I see." Hermione replied sullenly. "I understand now why people are so scared to perform the spell."

"It's not the end of the world 'Mione."

"Yeah, there will be plenty of others who are compatible with you."

"You'll find love." The two promised squeezing the small witch between them

…

It was finally over. Hermione heaved a sigh, Voldemort was dead. Looking around Hermione couldn't see that, all she found were dead bodies, eyes glazed over in peace, faces frozen in terror, determination, peace. Walking through the rubble, she noted Ginny clinging to Harry, who was staring at the place Voldemort had just stood stunned.

Everywhere she turned people were either crying or cheering, some doing both. Hogwarts would never be the same, Hermione decided. Making her way through the halls she entered the Great Hall where the bodies were laid. George was back, hunched over his twin's body, his shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs.

Tears filled her eyes as Hermione numbly walked forward. Kneeling beside the grieving man she pulled him into her arms. "Oh, George." George turned into her embrace, his body shuddering. She could hear the shuffling of feet behind her but Hermione paid it no mind. The entire Weasley clan knew that Hermione had been in a relationship with Fred and George. None of them judged the trio as they assumed Fred and George would undergo a triad. Their relationship had been a surprise to Hermione, she had spent the Yule ball with Viktor and the twins were with Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. It had been a coincidence that she had run into the twins. Hermione had tried her best all year to talk to the Ravenclaw but the witch just couldn't understand. Fred and George had acted as if her rejection didn't hurt but it had. Before Hermione could apologize to the twins for not being able to take the witch to the Yule ball she felt herself crying.

The Twins had pulled her into a tight embrace and murmured soothing words into her ear as she cried. They felt it too, everything felt wrong. She had tried to ignore it as they did but it wouldn't work. They agreed to try a relationship between the three of them. It wasn't the same or even close but Hermione could admit the similarities and merits. Hermione like the twins' soulmate was intelligent and a muggle-born. The twins like Hermione's were well twins and has Prewett blood in them. It had worked surprisingly.

Sometimes Hermione would get exasperated with the twins and sometimes the twins would get annoyed with Hermione but the made it work. They had to.

…

"This has got to be illegal!" Hermione screeched throwing the paper across the table. She was sitting at the Weasley dinner table were Arthur Weasley had called a meeting to discuss a new law.

"The law has been used before." Mr. Weasley reasoned to the seething witch. "In times of low birth rates."

"Low birth rates?" Hermione demanded. She gazed around the table frowning. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat at the head. Harry and Ginny were together having just returned from their honeymoon, Bill and Fleur sat together their young daughter sitting on Bill's lap, Charlie was frowning at the table, Percy sitting demurely his young very pregnant wife by his side, Ron sat at the end his arm slung around Lavender Brown. George reached over squeezing Hermione's hand softly.

"The war my dear." Mrs. Weasley said softly gazing at the chair that Fred used to sit in, no one dared to sit there now.

"The war?" Hermione asked indignantly. "It has been five years!"

Harry leaned forward frowning. "Before I came here I spoke to Kingsley. 'Mione he said the Ministry had been thinking of it for a while but they were waiting, hoping that people were just scared at first but."

"I know Harry." Hermione sighed sitting back. "I was part of the group doing the numbers, at this rate wizarding Britain will fall."

"If the known society falls than any and all muggle-borns will be in danger of breaking the statue of secrecy." Bill muttered smiling as his daughter pulled his finger lightly.

Hermione sat for a few moments letting everything sink in before sighing in defeat. "What are the terms? How have they decided people?"

Percy spoke up his voice soft as if fearing to anger a beast. "They are performing the spell _Amici Intimi_ to determine soulmates. Any and all pairs that are unmarried will be given the name of their future spouse to be married within a year and provide a child within the next year."

Here Percy paused letting his words sink in. Hermione frowned looking at Percy. "What of any pairs that one person is married or one is deceased?" Hermione tried not to think of her own soulmates. "Pairs that don't work will not be made public will they?"

"No!" Percy answered immediately. "Think of the backlash should a person be married, they will doubt their marriage for the rest of their life. No, a team bound by an unbreakable oath are performing all the spells. They will give them to Ministry officials in two piles, those that are paired with their soulmates name and those that cannot be with their pair. They are also under oath, to tell the truth under punishment of death so there is no worry about couples being forged. The Ministry is hoping this will also help with pure-blood bigotry."

"How is it supposed to do that?" Ron spoke up curiously.

"Because, the reason pure-bloods hardly use the spell anymore is because their children were being paired with muggle-borns" Hermione spoke softly.

Percy raised a brow curiously. "Yes, how did you know that?"

"I', familiar with the spell continue." Hermione waved him off.

"Right." Percy agreed. "On top of that the pairs that are cannot have their pair due to extenuating circumstances will undergo go to a group who will pair them based off magic, a series of runes, and anything else they can get their hands on."

"Why not have the unpaired people choose?" Harry questioned, his hand gripped in Ginny's almost painfully.

"Because, then the unpaired wizards and witches will know that their soulmate is dead or married and will have to settle." Hermione answered shortly.

"They will live the rest of their lives, wondering who they were truly meant to be with, comparing the person to their ideal." George continued nodding his head.

"Correct. The ministry is hoping that by doing this they will be able to set up the best marriages. No one save the ministry officials doing the pairing will know if they are paired based off the spell or not." Percy agreed.

"Great." Hermione spat out angrily.

Sighing Percy nodded. "But Hermione I don't think you have to worry."

"I do actually." Hermione replied seriously. She and George had never mentioned that they weren't paired and last Hermione checked, the Ravenclaw that the twins were matched to was still alive and unmarried. "I was never a pair with the twins."

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley said stunned. "I had thought that you were when the three of you suddenly—"

"No." Hermione said sadly shaking her chestnut curls sadly. Gazing to George she begged him to explain.

Sighing George leaned forward. "F-We did the spell and got a muggle-born. When we approached her she rejected us." No one commented on George's inability to say Fred's name.

"What!" Mrs. Weasley cried indignantly.

"She is a muggle-born Mrs. Weasley. It's not how things are done in the muggle world and she was scared." Hermione soothed, trying to make sure that Mrs. Weasley did not start off hating her future daughter-in-law.

"But my dear you aren't." Mrs. Weasley reasoned.

"That's because I knew the twins beforehand and they knew when I was in third year and we didn't get together until the end of the beginning of fifth year." Hermione responded simply. She felt somewhat bitter toward the witch who would marry George. She didn't deserve the man, she wasn't there when he needed her the most.

George reached over and squeezed Hermione's hand reassuringly. "Hermione was the one to confront us first after the rejection. She had promised to try to talk to the witch and we promised to show her the spell. When Hermione performed it, well her match."

"Was dead." Hermione said bitterly.

"Oh 'Mione." Harry cried reaching for his best friend to try to comfort her. He didn't understand the thought behind the spell but knowing that your soul mate was dead would be hard regardless.

"If everything is set up as you said Percy, George will be paired with the Ravenclaw who they were originally meant to be with. Mine are dead and so I will be getting someone else who I know wasn't my soulmate." Hermione spat.

"Who was it?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously.

"Molly, she shouldn't have to tell you that." Mr. Weasley instantly argued.

"I know but if we knew perhaps we could help the ministry find someone similar, from the same family." Mrs. Weasley argued back.

Hermione couldn't help the bitter snort that erupted from her.

"'Mione?" Ginny asked softly staring at the brunette witch curiously.

Sharing a look with George, Hermione sighed sadly. Looking at the open eyes around her Hermione found herself waring whether or not to say the names.

"You don't have to say the name." Ron stated softly. Even he could see how the thought was tearing at her.

"It's not that I don't love you all like a family already." Hermione quickly reasoned seeing a couple of hurt expressions. Locking eyes with George, the redhead shrugged as if to say, _it's your decision._

Looking back at the group she turned to Mrs. Weasley particularly. "It's just I don't want to upset you."

"My dear you couldn't upset us." Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

Smiling sadly Hermione responded. "I bet this would." Gazing around the table Hermione squared her shoulders looking over at the matriarch. "When I performed the spell two names appeared." Hermione let this sink in, no one seemed to understand except for Mrs. Weasley who was beginning to pale.

"Oh, my dear please tell me no." Mrs. Weasley begged her brothers smiling faces flashing before her eyes.

"Mum? Do you know?" Charlie asked curiously looking at his mother's increasingly paling face.

"Hermione dear." Mrs. Weasley continued.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said softly.

"Mum who was it?" Ginny questioned leaning toward her mother.

"Oh! Oh, Molly!" Mr. Weasley said gripping his wife to his body when the realization hit. Though all his children, save Ginny met his wife's brothers only Bill, Charlie, and possibly Percy would remember them.

"Dammit 'Mione who was it!" Ron yelled slamming his hand on the table jolting the whole group from their attention on the matriarch.

"Fabian and Gideon." Mrs. Weasley whispered as if their names still pained her, which they very may well have.

Ron startled surprised. "Your older brothers? But Mum they've been dead since the first war."

"I know." Hermione spoke up before Mrs. Weasley could. "It's why we can't just try to find someone similar in the family."

"Because that's what you were doing." Mrs. Weasley said sadly looking at George. Hermione was meant to be with twins and so she tried to be.

The table sat in silence for a moment before Hermione broke it. "Percy does it state how many children each couple must have?"

Percy startled as if he hadn't expected Hermione to speak. "What? Oh! Yes! Yes, each couple will be demanded to produce three children within a span of ten years. The first must be as I said within the first year of marriage. The ministry is hoping that giving a large span of time will stretch out the births so not all of the children are born at the same time. The law is intact for any witch or wizard for someone from seventeen to fifty. Any already married couple that doesn't have three children yet will be _asked_ to have more until they are at three. However, it is well known that many pure-bloods have the problem reproducing so they will be using some muggle technique to help them get pregnant."

"I see." Hermione conceded softly. "Harry."

"Yeah 'Mione." Harry responded immediately jumping slightly at being addressed.

"I'm sorry that I haven't moved out of Grimmauld Place yet, but I should especially now that you and Ginny will need to start having children." Hermione stated. Ever since Fred's death, Hermione and George hadn't been the same. Neither were able to find a place anymore, it seemed that no matter what they did something was always missing. They both knew what it was and that it was practically hopeless to continue their relationship. Hermione though stayed because her relationship was something that they shared with Fred, and she knew that brought the twinless twin some comfort. To now be forced into a marriage with someone who had rejected you before, she felt terrible for George.

"No! 'Mione you don't have to." Harry assured quickly.

Hermione shook her head. "I should Harry, besides I will have to start looking for a place myself to grow a family and how am I supposed to do that with you being overprotective."

Harry smiled slightly at her teasing tone.

…

Hermione entered the Black Family Library doing a final run through.

"Hermione is this everything!" Harry called from her former bedroom, where he and the other Weasley boys were grabbing boxes to move into her new flat.

"Yeah! I'm just making sure I didn't leave any of my books in the library." Hermione called back looking around the library.

"I'm watching you mudblood, if I see you take anything." The portrait snarled. Hermione looked up at the portrait frowning, if she remembered correctly the portrait was a Sirius Black the First. Though, the incest made many of the family look terribly similar and was not certain of his identity.

"Oh, shut up! With this marriage law, there won't be any more purebloods you know." Hermione growled back tripping lightly. Cursing she looked down at what tripped her holding up an odd necklace. It was a simple thing, a thin golden chain that sparkled in the light and a single jewel hanging from it. It was odd for two reasons, one for something so simple to belong to the house of Black and two the gem glowed as if endowed with magic.

"Where did you get that girl." Another portrait demanded having gotten a full view of the necklace.

Hermione startled having been lost in the gem looking up to see Phineas Nigellus Black staring at her incredulously. "I just tripped on it, you saw that."

"Everyone out!" Phineas ordered, the other portraits immediately obeying. "Do you have any idea what your holding?"

"It feels like magic." Hermione responded unsure. The necklace was light in her hand but oddly warm.

"You are correct, magic gave that to us." Phineas testified simply, as if that would explain everything.

"Excuse me?" Hermione demanded gazing back at the glowing pendant.

"Listen close because I am only going to explain this once." Phineas began. "The Black family hasn't always been Dark. Long before the tapestry was created before the words pure-blood and such were created there were just wizards and witches. Magic decided that there was a danger in the nature of humans and so it created that. That necklace's purpose was to change things when times needed to be changed. It would only appear to someone worthy and the House of Black was naturally chosen to House the tales of it."

"You speak as if magic is a person." Hermione commented wryly staring at the portrait.

"Magic has a will of its own. Honestly, and they call you the smartest witch of the age" Phineas agreed glancing at the necklace before looking back at Hermione.

"Let's pretend for a moment that I'm a Muggle-Born and don't know the things Purebloods are raised knowing." Snarked Hermione. "While we're at it lets also pretend that Hogwarts did not provide a Wizarding Culture Studies class."

The portrait cleared its throat warily watching as the young witch's hair began to frizz slightly, sparking. "Yes, well." Nodding his head the portrait continued. "Magic, as you know, flows through your veins, as it does any wizard or witch. Family magic is those which belong to houses. The House of Black has family magic, it is similar magic that runs through the veins of all members that share the House of Black's blood. It is sentient in a way, stronger in those that it believes is capable and weaker in those it believes is not."

"Is that why Mrs. Weasley wanted to know my soulmate? She said something about trying to pair me with someone else in the same family." Hermione noted thoughtfully.

"Yes, that would be a good enough reason. Should your soulmate—and I assume you speak of the _Amici Intimi_ spell—be unavailable to you the best chance of finding compatible magic would within the family. The Family magic would recognize you as a soulmate to ones of its members and that they are unavailable and accept you to another." Phineas agreed curiously, he did not believe that the witches and wizards still performed that particular spell. He remembered the day Walburga Black performed the spell for her heir, one Sirius Black and found the mate to be some half blood or another.

Nodding her head, Hermione agreed. It would make sense then why she felt so comfortable with the twins, they would have similar magic, possibly, but similar circumstances. "Is all magic sentient?"

"Quite so. Magic has no regards for human nature and rules and as such will do everything to continue and grow stronger. Muggleborns are believed by some to be blessings of magic itself to strengthen old families, though this idea itself has grown outdated." The old Hogwarts Headmaster explained. "Hogwarts is an example of a large building imbued with so much magic the building itself can feel sentient."

Hermione frowned thoughtfully, it was true that the castle left a feeling. The first she saw of it, it felt warm and welcoming and she didn't think it was just because she was getting the opportunity at a new life. Remembering it after the battle, she admitted the castle felt grief stricken. Before she believed the feeling was simply those around her but perhaps it was the great castle. Glancing back down at the pendant, she turned it slowly in her hands. "So, then what's the deal with this?"

"The tale is passed strictly from the head of house to head, each head draws out for the next what the necklace looks like then informs them orally what its purpose is. We could not risk any outside or even some inside of the family knowing. When someone is told of the necklace they take an unbreakable vow to help any person that the necklace appears to even if it goes against their morals. Since the unbreakable vow is taken by the Head of the House the family magic will in a way influence any in the house to also help. I myself took the unbreakable vow and watched my son take it. There should be a journal in the library that is blank to all but whom the necklace choses." Phineas concluded.

"How do I call the journal." Hermione demanded her mind racing. To fix things, surely the pendant appeared to stop Voldemort and keep the blood of so many from being spilled.

"Push some of your magic into the pendant." Phineas responded eagerly, his eyes glued to the necklace.

Hermione did as commanded her curiosity once again getting the better of her before she could properly think out what she was doing. There was a reason she was placed in Gryffindor after all. A journal zoomed at her from within the stacks, landing safely in her hands. Opening it she greedily read in line after line.

"What does it say?" Phineas demanded.

"Any person with blood from the house of Black will be unable to harm me." Hermione said after reading the first few pages. "It has entries from past people whom the pendant appeared to. This is fascinating, wars that were fought then undone. Absolultley amazing."

"Does it tell you how to go back?" Phineas reminded.

"Yes, there is a section on how to do that." Hermione agreed redily, going to that part of the journal. After a few moments of silence she continued. "There will be a spell I must cast while wearing the necklace. It will take me where the Magic has decided I should go and I will change events from there. Phineas, this is fascinating!"

The portrait raised an aristocratic brow in question.

"It details that while I go back in time and alter events they will be solidified in time. It is different than the time turner. If I used a time turner and changed events then I would not do it a second time thus undoing the alterations and we would be stuck in an endless cycle. But this necklace somehow prevents that paradox." Hermione babbled excitedly. Holding the pendant up. "Imagine what we could learn if we researched—"

"No!" Phineas interrupted sharply. "You must not attempt to understand it if the knowledge became known then we may create another without magic's will. Such a thing is much too dangerous."

Startling, Hermione frowned. Lowering her arm, she hestitlely agreed. Such a thing made sense of course, though she wished she could learn how it worked.

"Do not despair." The portrait soothed. "I understand you wish to learn but you must also realize the danger."

"Of course." Hermione agreed immediately her mind already wondering if someone like Voldemort had gotten a hold of this. "Wait, what if someone takes it from me?"

"It should be in the book. If only those chosen by magic are able to read the book then the spell should be safe within your mind and should not be able to share the information. If for some reason you are forced to give such information, it is my understanding that the pendant would not work for anyone else and will only work the once for you." Phineas assured.

Hermione turned back toward the book reading quickly, nodding her head in agreement to the SLytherins statement. Yes, that appeared the be true.

"Mione, is everything okay?" Harry asked popping his head through the doorway. Surprised, he watched as his friend jumped before looking toward him with big eyes, the portrait of one of the House of Black the only one inhabitied at the time.

"Harry, we've got to start planning!" Hermione exclaimed joyously.

…

"Do you have everything?" Harry inquired cautiously. When Hermione had first told him her find, he was at first hurt thinking this was some kind of joke, which turned into skeptic after her assurance, and finally elation once it all sunk in. They had gathered Ron and the others, quickly having Hermione detail in the journal all the events that could be changed, and most importantly the Horcruxes. Since they did not know whether she would be deposited in the first or second war, the put everything in. Hermione herself believed it would be the first war after all, Gideon and Fabian died at the end of it and she did not think two Hermiones would be acceptable.

"Yes, Harry." Hermione responded immediately. The only other people in the room where Ron, George, and Headmistress McGonagall. Though the remaining Order of the Phoenix members knew, they did not wish to crowd her. "My bag is filled how it was before when we were on the run, I've got the Journal with all the details I may need, and several containers of Basilisk venom."

"Remember, when you arrive whenever you do. Seek out the Head of the House of Black." The Headmistress demanded. "And be careful who you trust, the war changed everyone so you will not know a person in the past based off of their future selves."

Nodding Hermione stood in the center of the room. They had discussed several plans of attacks, finally choosing for her to find the whoever the head of the house was. The only person that they agreed should be allowed full knowledge would be the head of the House of Black and it's heir after all only they had taken unbreakable vows. If Hermione decided anyone else was worthy she would first have to administer an unbreakable vow. They could not chance anything, McGonagall agreed that she herself would need to take the vow before being told too much information. After all, at the time she trusted Dumbledore explicitly and the golden trio had learned the hard way that the wizard was much too manipulative to be trusted fully. Perhaps, given the vow.

"Good luck, Mione." Harry whisphered, reaching out a hand to squeeze Hermione's shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry Harry, if I go far back enough, youll be raised by your parents." Hermione promised seriously.

"Miss Granger, do not forget your main goal." McGonagall warned.

"I know." Hermione acknowledged. "But this is one of my main goals, if the Magic wanted anything different it should not have chosen me."  
"Be careful out there." George interrupted, the group had fought enough about what Hermione should do and where her priorities lay. In George's opinion, the magic chose her so her choice should be top.

Standing in the center of a diagram mirroring the image in a journal only she could read Hermione raised her wand. Every worldly possession she could need was clutched in her hand, in the small purple bag. _This was different_. Muttering the spell she felt the magic surge through the necklace resting against her chest. _There would be no Ron, no Harry._ Her vision went fuzzy as the circle lit up, brilliant golden sparks shooting around her, consuming her. _There would be no Golden Trio, just Hermione._ A tug at her navel pulled, like a portkey. She hoped, just Hermione would be enough.


	2. Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

Disclaimer: I don't own :(

Tell me what you guys think :)

* * *

Orion Black sat in his study filing through the papers that were passed over his desk. He was not the head of his house, no his father still lived and so Orion at 49 was only it's heir. Though he was not Arcturus' acknowledged heir. Sighing, he ran a tired hand through his hair, musing it slightly.

"Stop that." Walburga complained coming into the room silently. At 53, Walburga Black's blonde hair was slowly graying and the lines around her mouth and eyes were becoming more prominent. She had never been a particular kind woman to those she deemed lesser then her and calculating around those she deemed her equal. "You look like that filthy blood traitor when you do that."

Sighing heavily, Orion pulled his hand from his hair. Whenever he mused it, it looked more like Sirius'. He would never admit it aloud but Orion was proud of his son for staying by his own beliefs even if they did not follow his own. Perhaps he mused silently, that was why Arcturus Black made his grandson his heir skipping over Orion. At first the man had been angered, livid, and destroyed half the house before Arcturus made his point known. Orion was a powerful wizard no doubt, but the family magic had never chosen him, leaving the wizard with no choice but to accept this choice. He never told Walburga, and was uncertain what it meant for the future of their house when the acknowledged heir by their family magic was ostracized by the family.

The house tremored slightly when a large rush of magic pulsed in its depths. Jumping from his chair Orion ran to the disturbance his wand raised threateningly ordering his wife to stay in the office and to ward it. Regulus, the dear boy, would never make such a ruckus returning and he should be at school at this time. Bursting through the door he found a young woman standing in his library blinking owlishly around herself. The only thing stopping him from sending out a quick stunner to the girl was the fact that he felt compelled not to. Curious.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Orion demanded his wand raised threateningly at the women. She was comely thing, he supposed a mudblood if he had to guess. For no matter, how pretty she seemed with those oddly cognac eyes and sparking hair her cheekbones were not high enough and her nose not pointed enough to be a pureblood. Besides, he knew every pureblood there was to know and she was not one of them.

Hermione took a moment to gather her bearings, finding herself in the same room. Glancing over toward the man who held a wand at her, she took a moment to figure things out. He was without a doubt a member of the house of Black and in his late 40s or early 50s she supposed. She had never seen him before but a large gold ring sat on his finger, the insignia of the house of Black apparent on it. Orion Black her mind supplied. She remembered that ring, it was the one that Kreacher once tried desperately to keep but Sirius had thrown the thing out. "Orion Black, I presume?"

The older man did not reply but the tightening of his jaw and wand hand said it all. Growling he demanded. "Do not make me repeat myself."

Raising a brow imperiously Hermione, dusted her clothes of languidly. "You will take me to Arcturus Black, he is the head of your House currently. Is he not?"

Strangely enough, Orion felt his body move against his will as if he was under an unbreakable vow. The only problem was he never took one. "Who are you?" He objected as the woman followed behind him toward the Floo. His house was heavily warded as was his father's estate, but his Floo was one of the few that was able to enter his father's. As he stepped into the Floo he threw the powder down. "Black Ancestral House!"

Hermione waited until Orion Black had left before following. "Black Ancestral House!" She commanded throwing the powder down. She felt herself spin as the fireplaces went by, finally depositing her in a large room. Orion was already stood in front of her his body defensive as he stood beside his own father. Stepping out of the Floo, Hermione got her first view of the famed head of the house of Black. Arcturus Black, her mind supplied born in 1901 and died in 1995 outliving most of his relatives, he had remained the head of the house of Black for 43 years before his death, half of his life really. He was a tall and stern man, leaner than his son but that could be perhaps due to age, Hermione assumed based off of Orion's age he would have to be in his 70s. What was once black hair was now silver and parted without a single hair out of line. He had facial hair similar to Sirius's before his death and he also had his grandson's eyes.

"My son told me you appeared in his library and demanded an audience." Arcturus rasped standing tall, his wand held loosely in his hand as if he did not find Hermione a threat.

Stepping forward, Hermione allowed the necklace to catch his eyes, noting with some amusement as the elder man's eyes widened. "Arcturus Black, I would like a private audience with you."

"Very well." Arcturus agreed, though it sounded more like a command. "Orion leave us and speak to no one of this."

"Father?" Orion questioned incredulously.

"No one! Now be gone with you!" The elder man demanded, waving his hands toward his son. His tone sharpened, his voice hardly changed. Hermione could not tell if he was angry or not.

Bowing stiffly Orion Black did as he was commanded, his grey eyes cold as they glared at the young woman in front of him. The man however, headed toward the Floo without another complaint.

"Wait, I would like for Orion to sit in on this." Hermione argued suddenly. If Orion was the heir he would have the vow and would be able to be told the truth and with his help perhaps things could be set in motion.

Huffing, Arcturus nodded his agreement moving to sit behind his desk.

Hermione took the moment to gaze around herself. She found herself in what appeared to be the Head's study, it was large and spacious with an ornate desk the center most structure. Shelves lined the walls filled with books and other trinkets she assumed were of importance.

"Well are you going to sit, girl?" Arcturus demanded dryly when both he and his son were seated and the girl looked to have no such intention.

Jumping slightly, Hermione turned her attention back toward the two men. Nodding she hastily sat beside Orion on the opposite side of Arcturus, the large desk separating them. "My name is Hermione—"

"Before you continue." Arcturus interrupted. "I feel compelled to inform you that Orion is not my heir and as such has not taken the vow."

The entire speech fleeing her mind, Hermione blinked owlishly at the man. "What?"

"Are you deaf or incompetent?" Arcturus questioned brutally. He did not have time for such trifling matters.

"Pardon?" She countered dangerously, her hair sparking as her temper rose. "I just found it interesting that your only son is not your heir. Pardon me for thinking that you wanted your line to continue."

Grey eyes narrowing, Arcturus huffed once before an amused chuckle left his mouth finally cracking the stern man's mask. "A temper to rival that of our house I see. As it is my grandson is my heir."

"Sirius?!" The witch stressed incredulously. "You made Sirius Black your heir?" Feeling the need to be absolutely certain she inquired again. "Sirius Orion Black?!"

"Do you take issues with my grandson?" The wizard muttered, the slight tilt at the corner of his lip the only indication that he was amused.

No. Hermione muttered internally, in fact this made things much easier. Taking a moment to readjust her approach she continued. "Perhaps you would like to administer the unbreakable vow for your son."

"Very well." Arcturus turned toward his son. "Hold out your arm."

Orion did as his father ordered, holding his arm out. As his father grasped his wrist, he did as well. They turned their wrist with a flick, turning toward the witch expectantly.

"Would you like to cast it?" The head drawled.

Blinking in surprise Hermione stood, raising her wand. It said much about the House of Black, the caster would be the one to say the words which must be followed. By allowing her to cast the spell, Arcturus was allowing Hermione to control his son. It was different, this vow as normally the vow would include the party in question or a relative but normally they make it without knowing who magic would choose so she let it be. The wand movements were fluid and intricate as she cast them, long glowing strings connecting the two wizards.

"The first is normally swearing to not speak of this to any but the Black Magic's chosen heir until the pendant wearer appears. And only then may they discuss matters with those approved." Arcturus stated.

So that was why she was the one doing it, Hermione realized. "Very well. Do you swear to never speak of this matter with any except the Head and Heir of your house?"

"I swear." Orion intoned, a small twitch in his jaw.

"Do you swear to only speak of this to those that I have approved?" Hermione continued. She noted that though he froze at the change in words, Orion caught his father's eye and nodded.

"I swear."

"Do you swear to never harm me and to aid me in any way you are able?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear these oaths upon your family magic?" She remembered this part being very specific in the journal.

Swiveling his eyes from Hermione to his father, Orion paused. To swear an oath upon your family's magic allowed for other members of the family to be influenced by these oaths. "Is that why I was unable to—"

"Finish your oaths my son." Arcturus demanded.

"I swear."

"So, mote it be." The witch finished. The strings around the two's hands glowed brighter before dissolving. They paused for a moment before resuming their seats.

"I assume that the pendant has something to do with the reason behind the oaths." Orion finally asked dryly.

"Yes." Looking down at the pendant, she twirled it a moment before looking over to the two wizards. "It was a gift of Magic, to the House of Black to guard. It would appear to those Magic deemed worthy and send them back in time for a mission. Or at least that is the shortened version."

"Do not bother with much else." Arcturus said waving his hand slightly. "I will explain the details to my son later. For now, tell us why you are here and what you need."

"Right then, my name is Hermione Granger. As per magic's command I have been given this pendant. This pendant has taken me back in time to change something that magic has decreed to be unacceptable."

"This all still seems impossible." Orion scoffed his mind moving a mile a minute to understand what the girl was hinting at.

"Silence. It is indeed possible." Arcturus ruled. "Had you been my chosen heir this would have been something I had already told you."

"But I was not." The younger wizard snapped his eyes flaming with hidden emotion.

"Actually." Hermione imparted. "I think that was because of this, your son, Sirius being made heir and being told the secret is in a much more convenient place for me to complete my mission."

The younger wizard's face was impassive as ever though his eyes betrayed his internal conflict. "Very well then, why have you been sent back?"

"To kill one Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort." Hermione announced, she watched as neither indicated that they were affected by his name. Interesting. Sirius had mentioned that neither his parents or grandparents had been marked. "It's a bit complicated, and all quite a lot to explain so I will give the gist of it. He was finally defeated in 1998 and the results were devastating. As a result of two prolonged wars, the magical population was decimated and a Ministry decreed marriage law was put into place with 3 demanded offspring from each marriage."

"Some pureblood families have issues having more than one child." Orion filled in silently. Arcturus having already come to the grim conclusion Hermione was about to present.

With a smug smile, she did so. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that based on the decree there would not be any purebloods in the generation after mine. Besides it wasn't as if the war left many pureblood families intact." She watched with wry amusement as Orion Black's entire face went emotionless, not even his eyes betraying emotion. Taking this as a sign of his inner turmoil she continued. "I should also like to note that I am a muggleborn that you are now sworn to protect."

"And protect we will. But you must tell us more." Arcturus demanded blandly, his tone betraying nothing.

"Fine. It's simple really, he's made several horcruxes which we must collect and destroy. Once they have been destroyed we can then kill Tom and the war can end. I'm not entirely certain but by the end of the firs war dozens of pureblood families had fallen into extinction, should you like to know half of your sacred 28 families were also fallen." She revealed with little emotion.

"You have a plan, I assume?" Orion concluded. He and his wife had not been marked however they were proud of their younger when he was. Though as the war reached its peak they were disgusted with the lengths the so called Dark Lord was willing to go to. For one who proclaimed to fight for blood purity, pitting purebloods against each other seemed unadvisable, and here was his proof. Once he returned home, he and Walburga would need to have a long talk.

"Something along those lines. But first what is the date?" Hermione questioned.

"January 25, 1978." Arcturus intoned, his chin resting delicately against his clasped hands.

Nodding Hermione paused in thought. "Very well. That would make Regulus Black a 6th year, would it not?"

"Yes." Orion answered evenly.

"Then, he is safe for now." She muttered thoughtfully.

"For now? When will he no longer be safe?!" Orion bellowed practically rising from his chair.

Sighing, Hermione paused before answer, well at least she knew were Sirius got his temper. She had always assumed it had been from Walburga Black whose portrait was quiet, vocal. However, now it was apparent that the protective streak Sirius showed for Harry was inherited from his father. "Regulus Arcturus Black dies in the summer after his graduation from Hogwarts. He finds out that Tom has made a horcrux and attempts to destroy it, hoping to make him mortal. He dies in the process."

"No." Orion uttered, sitting heavily in his seat. "Not my boy."

"Do you plan to save him?" Arcturus hedged his tone threatening. Hermione raised a brow, it was the first time that Arcturus showed a different tone then one might use for discussing the weather.

Scoffing the she answered. "Of course, the House of Black will not fall again."

"Again? Sirius!?" The emotional wizard stated his thoughts switching between his sons incredulity.

"He will not die. This I will promise." Hermione assured.

"Regardless, we must take Regulus away from Voldemort." Orion stated.

"No!" Hermione stressed. "I spent much time planning before I was sent back and along with help I have everything we need recorded with dates and deaths. However, once we begin to change things, what I know will be meaningless."

"So, you will allow my son to be put in danger?" The wizard demanded.

"Yes and no. From what we knew, Voldemort needed the use of a House Elf to ensure the protections around one of his Horcruxes. Regulus provided Kreacher, but made the elf swear he would come back after his job was finished. It was a good thing he did, elf magic is something I may never understand the full abilities of. Kreacher returned to Regulus half dead, and he nursed him back to health. Once Kreacher was well enough he had explained what Voldemort wanted him for and Regulus had Kreacher take him back there where he died stealing the Horcrux." Hermione explained carefully. "I have a good idea where all of the Horcruxes are, save this one. Dumbledore had given us directions but I'm not sure if I'll be able to find it, besides this was his last horcrux and I won't know if it's there until Voldemort needs Kreacher."

"Very well." Orion nodded reluctantly. "How many horcruxes did he create? And how do you plan to destroy them?"

"Horcruxes can only be destroyed if they are damaged beyond repair. What I know works is Basilisk Venom and Fiendfyre. At one point the Sword of Gryffindor was imbued with the venom and so we used that but since it hasn't soaked up the venom we will have to do something else."

"Basilisk Venom is rare and will raise brows if we attempt to procure some. However, we do have a room that is created for the purpose of Fiendfyre." Arcturus granted. When Hermione did not immediately respond, he explained further. "It was built for the disposal purposes of anything that we may deem unnecessary. Often these were dark objects so the room is designed to house the object and from the outside we are able to cast the spell."

"I see, very good then." Hermione nodded. "If I explain what and where the Horcruxes are, you will promise not to start finding them, we are in a delicate situation." When both wizards nodded, she continued. "The first is a plain black book with Tom Riddle on it, it was his diary. It has been made and potentially is with one Luscious Malfoy."

"When you are ready to search for them, we should be able to procure that easily. One of the daughters of our house, Narcissa has married that man." Arcturus said already beginning to plan. "Due to our oaths, we should be able to force her to get the book."

"Good. The next was a family ring, which is in his family's house. Dumbledore was very helpful in this, Voldemort is the son of Merope Gaunt and so ring would be in Little Hangleton in the Gaunt Shack. The third is Ravenclaw's lost Diadem which is hidden inside Hogwarts." Here Hermione paused.

"I see, the ring should be easy enough but we do not often go to Hogwarts." Orion muttered. "Though perhaps we could have Regulus get the diadem."

"No. I know someone who will be able to get the diadem without raising suspicion." Hermione answered back. "The fourth is Hufflepuff's cup which he entrusted to Bellatrix for safe keeping. She, to the best of my knowledge placed it into her vault in Gringotts."

"Again, that should be easy enough to procure." Arcturus noted.

"Then, with the locket that is all he made." The witch finished.

Snorting Orion uttered. "All? He made five horcruxes, that would mean he is walking around with only 3% of his soul. The man is utterly mad."

"Pardon?" Hermione questioned surprised.

"Do you not know what a Horcrux is?" Orion inquired incredulously.

Feeling herself prickle at his tone she answered. "From what I understand a horcrux is created after one murdered, the curser places a part of their soul into an object."

Rising an aristocratic brow, Orion looked to his father who gestured for him to expand. "Not just murder, Miss Granger, the killing curse. When the killing curse is cast, it splinters the soul of the caster, it is why it is an unforgivable. Now, when a person takes that splinter and forces a part of their soul into an object to create a horcrux, the act ends up splitting the soul in half. The diary has half of his soul, the ring would have a quarter, the cup would have 1/8, the diadem 1/16, the finally the locket would have 1/32 leaving Voldemort with only 1/32 of a soul."

"You are sure of this?" Hermione asked curiously.

Shrugging the younger wizard replied. "As sure as one can be with only one other person having been known to make a horcrux and that was when they were first created."

"Who." She demanded.

"Herpo the Foul, an ancient Greek wizard." Arcturus stated blandly.

Silence reigned in the room as Hermione digested the information. Well, that would certainly explain the Dark Lord's more eccentric tendencies as the years went on. She had assumed he only split a part of his soul in each horcrux but if it was as they stated and he split half each time. It would finally make sense why someone who was supposedly brilliant in school had made such rash decisions as he went further into his reign. "I see."

When she made no move to continue, Arcturus commented. "You wear the pendant so you are the leader in this case. We as the House of Black are sworn to aid and advise you. With this in consideration may I recommend you finding my grandson."

"Sirius?" The brunette questioned, blinking at the eldest wizard.

"Obviously. We accept your desire to wait to track the horcruxes down, however you mentioned that you believed my grandson in a position to aid you himself. If this is so, may I recommend you finding him and informing him of your arrival." He drawled dryly. "It is time my grandson resumed his position."

Hermione accepted the advice. "Right then. I will come to you when I need assistance but for now I will find Sirius Black."

"As per the vow, our doors will always be open to you. You may find Sirius Black with one James Potter, and if I am informed correctly they are staying at the Potters Ancestral Home." Arcturus reminded as the witch departed. "Also, a piece of advice Miss Granger, you may be a Gryffindor and you may be dealing with a den of them but may I recommend a Slytherin approach."

Turning, Hermione tilted her head in amusement. "Did you know that when I was being sorted, the hat debated where to put me. It believed I would do well in Ravenclaw and if I had been a pureblood or halfblood Slytherin. But I wanted Gryffindor and so that is where I was placed."

"I would wager it also debated Hufflepuff. You are brave to accept the mission to come back in time but it is obvious based upon your research that you hold strong Ravenclaw attributes you're your loyalty to finish this job indicates a Hufflepuff in the making. However, I have yet to see the Slytherin." The Black House Head drawled. "I look forward to seeing that." Turning toward his son, he prepared himself for a long day. The house of Black would need to reestablish its political ties, with a muggleborn sent back they were sworn to protect her, unfortunately her mission was the kill the person the youngest generation had devoted themselves to. The two wizards did not look forward to having to call together those of the House of Black and enforcing new rules.

As Hermione left the Black Estate, she twisted on the spot, apparating to Diagon Alley. She would need to find the Potter's ancestral home, this was of the most importance. Once she found the Potters, and one James Potter she could procure an unbreakable vow to hopefully begin their attack against Voldemort. Though under normal circumstances James Potter could be trusted, Hermione was wary of what to tell him. She had seen what a Potter was like on the defense, Gryffindors the whole lot of them. He would charge a head like a bull seeing red with no thought to after. Lily Potter was another thing entirely, she was-from stories- supposed to be level headed and particularly good at charms. Paying as little attention to the outside world as she was, Hermione did not notice the figure coming her way until she collided with it.

"Oh! Bloody hell!" A deep voice cursed. "I'm sorry, here let me help you up."

Before the young witch could deny the help, she was pulled up by a strong hand. Glancing at her savior curiously, she felt her brows rise. He was tall and broad, a wall of a man really. Bright red hair was long and pulled back at his nape with a tie similar to how Bill would wear his hear, and surprising absence of freckles. The hair was not a fiery orange tone that most some of the Weasley's had but more of a mixture between the strawberry blonde and deeper red that Molly favored. It didn't curl like Percy's did, nor did it jut out like the twin's hair. Surprisingly blue/ green eyes looked over her form. Hermione knew then that this could not be one of Arthur Weasley's two brothers but instead one of Molly's.

"Forgive me." The man muttered again his smile rakish at it undressed Hermione in broad daylight causing the woman to blush embarrassed. "The name if Fabian, Fabian Prewitt and I do not believe I have had the pleasure." Gripping the hand that was still clasped in his, he brought the delicate appendage to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the knuckles dramatically.

"Herm—" Stuttering, she stopped her eyes wide. George had warned her not to give his Uncles her real name. They would probably be doing the soulmate spell

 _"It's really simple. They will probably do the spell and no name will appear telling them that you aren't born. Like most they will probably perform the spell every year, and if you pop up in the past your name may finally appear. BUT, they will be expecting a baby and if they see you fully grown they will know something is up!" George had advised seriously. "I don't really remember them, they died when I was two but mom said they were brilliant. She would tell F-us. She would tell us that we reminded her of them but they were more serious I guess not that we ever found anything wrong with a good laugh."_

 _Hermione had watched as George shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly._

"Herm?" Fabian repeated brow raised, his hand still holding the delectable witch's and bent over it. As he looked up at her from underneath those dark red eyelashes, Hermione swore that her gut had dropped.

Blast! She couldn't think of another name that sounded familiar that wasn't Hermia and she would die before being known by that. "Hermione, Hermione Smith."

"A pleasure." He muttered finally releasing her hand and straightening. "Tell me Hermione Smith, how is it that I've never met you before. My brother and I are usually very good at remembering pretty faces."

The flirt! Serious indeed, Hermione mocked. "Perhaps, we were in different houses. I assume you went to Hogwarts? I was in Ravenclaw, graduated 5 years ago."

"Ah." The one syllable had a wealth of knowledge behind it. "Pity. My brother and I were both in Gryffindor, and had already graduated before you started. Pity."

Opening her mouth to mention that he had already said that, she snapped it closed at the look he gave her. Feeling her entire body heat she continued. "Right, well I'll just be on my way then." She nodded at him briefly before quickly walking away.

"Well wait a moment." Fabian called, grabbing her wrist lightly. Enough to stop her but not hard enough to bruise or force her to stay.

"Yes?" Hermione asked turning so she could see him but was still able to escape easily.

"Perhaps, you would like to get to know me better?" He offered. Placing his other hand on his chest. "After all it is a pity that we did not get to meet in school."

The words while in a school uniform went unsaid but Hermione heard them all the same. She had one job here and she was not going to forget it. "I believe that is not the best decision."

Fabian nocked his head to the side as if mildly surprised to be rebuked before smiling brightly. "You sure? Maybe you would prefer my brother then?"

"Your brother?" Hermione repeated surprised.

"We're twins." He answered, shrugging.

Hermione felt her temper spark. "Just because you are twins does not mean you are interchangeable!"

The man did not reply, only blinked at her flabbergasted.

"Now. If you will excuse me I have places to be. Good day." She huffed before turning sharply on her heel and marching down the alley. She could feel his stare on the back of her neck as she walked away but refused to turn around.

…

The bell rung above the door as she entered the Second-Hand Bookshop, it was small and rundown with everything on sale. McGonagall had remembered that Remus Lupin had gotten a job here for a short period of time before he was sent out to the werewolf colonies to discuss peace with them. The job paid very little, usually only the store owners being employees but being a werewolf Remus wasn't particularly picky at the moment. Taking a sharp turn, Hermione toured the aisles, causally looking through the books. She was hoping that Remus would approach her and ask if she needed any help. Based on their ages, she would have been fourth year when they started. Perhaps, she could strike up a conversation about Hogwarts, and wish to catch up with the famous Marauders. Her name would indicate she is a muggleborn and so she wouldn't seem like an immediate danger.

"Hello, welcome to the Second-Hand Bookshop. Is there anything I can help you with?" A familiar voice called from behind.

Turning slowly, Hermione smiled at a much younger Remus Lupin. A sad pang went through her once she realized how much he had aged by time she had met him; the years of loneliness had done little to help him. Narrowing her eyes, in faux thought she asked. His clothes were still of a decent quality, having not seen the wear and tear that the future provided. Knowing Remus Lupin and the clothes he favored, she assumed this was something either James Potter or Sirius had bought him. What was she supposed to say, Hi I'm Hermione Granger, you don't know me because I'm from the future and I'm here to help. Yeah, not the best approach. Maybe Arcturus Black was right, a Slytherin approach may be best. A Slytherin approach, well she would indeed show them. "Are you one of those Marauders?"

Remus blinked back at her surprised before smiling and laughing. "I am. Though I don't recognize you. . ." Letting his voice trail off, Hermione picked up on curiosity.

"Well I was a couple of years ahead of you, and in Ravenclaw but you were kind of famous." Hermione shrugged nonchalantly noticing how Remus relaxed slightly feeling a small bit of pride followed quickly by guilt. "And how was my old head of house after I graduated? Did he survive a couple more years of you guys? He was new after all and you all were quite rough on him."

Chuckling Remus replied. "Professor Flitwick is doing fine. He seemed amused by us more than anything."

"Glad to hear that. So, I take it you have graduated?" The brunette inquired, attempting to get Remus to let down his guard.

"Yeah, we all graduated just last year." The werewolf answered, tussling his chestnut locks slightly.

"And are you still in contact with them?" She continued. After a moment of pause where Remus did not answer and in fact stiffened slightly she rambled. "Just because, well to be honest I'm not in contact with my old friends much anymore. My closest friend fled to the US, to avoid the—" Here she broke guilt building. _Lie, lie lie._ She felt a blush on her face from the shame though she assumed he would assume it was embarrassment or something.

Shoulders relaxing, Remus replied. "Oh, yeah. We still get together and all that."

"All the pranking behind you?" Hermione asked, beginning to browse the books again, giving off a nonchalant air.

"For the most part yeah. With the war. . ." He trailed off.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She nodded casually, or at least she hoped it looked casual. "It's getting harder too, just to get a job."

As Hermione had hoped this hit something for Remus. "Yeah, I know."

"Enough of this." She interrupted suddenly. "How about this, when do you get off work?"

Remus looked at her with an unreadable expression before answering. "Five minutes."

"Perfect, we can go get ice cream at Florean Forescue's Ice Cream Parlour and talk about Hogwarts and reminisce or something." Allowing her voice to trail off uncertainly she waited. She sounded as if she was lost in the world and needed someone, knowing Remus Lupin he would offer to be there. That was just the kind of person he was. Guilt welled up in her as she manipulated the man in front of her, but she needed to get to Sirius. _Be a Slytherin, be a Slytherin. Be cunning._

"Well, I was supposed to meet the others, it's Friday." Remus explained hesitantly.

"Oh." Hermione muttered flushing in embarrassment. "Right, sorry. Just forget I said anything!" Shuffling her feet, she made her way to the door quickly.

"Wait!" Remus called out. "Well usually Sirius brings someone anyway and Lily always comes with James, so one more shouldn't hurt."

 _I cannot believe that worked._


	3. Dinner with the Marauders

Here's another chapter guys! Things are starting to move along, whoooooo!

Anyway, a always...

Disclaimer: Not mine :/

Aaaaaaand please favorite, follow, and review!

* * *

Remus shrugged as if to say, _sorry I'm late but I found this lost puppy and look at how cute it is!_

Hermione though paid it little attention, she was too busy staring at James and Lily Potter. James Potter who was the spitting image of Harry, the same height, untidy inky hair, thin face, mouth, everything. She almost called the man Harry, before she noted that his nose was slightly longer. Before she noted that his eyes were not almond shape behind the round glasses and most certainly not green. No, those bright viridian eyes, the color of emeralds the ones that glowed a sickening killing curse green when angered were in the face of a beautiful woman with the deepest red hair Hermione had ever seen. She finally understood why when Harry's hair was hit with the sun instead of shining black or blue as one would imagine it shone with these dark auburn highlights. For a moment, she just stood there trying not to cry. These two people in front of her were so very much alive, so bright and full of light and it hurt.

It wasn't fair. These two were supposed to raise Harry. They were supposed to spoil Harry with gifts but never let him turn into a mini James. They were supposed to wake up on Christmas to bouncing children excited for presents. They were supposed to yell at Sirius that Uncle Padfoot could certainly not take the Harry on his motorcycle because that would be dangerous. They were supposed to send him a letter and a broom Harry's first year when he made the quidditch team. They were supposed to ruffle his untidy hair, help him pick out his glasses, make him eat something other than treacle tart. They were supposed to live and grow old and see their son graduate and their grandchildren. They were suppose—

"Hermione?" Remus questioned worriedly as she stared at James and Lily, tears filling her eyes. He suddenly worried about bringing her, Merlin he hadn't thought of asking her name until they were walking here and Hermione introduced herself.

Snapping from her thoughts Hermione turned her frazzled mind to the worried man, his forest green eyes full of concern. They were paler and less vibrant than Lily's and so she hung to that desperately will calming herself. "Sorry. I got lost in thought."

"Are you sure you're okay?" The soft voice called. It was hesitant and kind, the tone suggesting they were approaching some kind of cornered animal.

"Yes." Hermione replied immediately smiling brilliantly at the redhead before wiping the tears away. "It was just a surprise you see. You reminded me of a friend of mine."

"The one that fled to the US?" Remus asked gently his hand reaching out to place comfortingly on Hermione's shoulder.

Instead of answering, Hermione just shrugged her shoulders heavily after a pause she continued. "Maybe I should go. I think I've put a damper on things."

"Don't be ridiculous." The last person said. His voice was just like Hermione remembered, low and gravelly but with that hint of culture that no matter how much he tried he had never been able to shake. Sirius Black still had the same wavy dark hair of his family and the cool grey eyes which appeared much too sharp at times. "It's not often Moony brings such a pretty bird around. Why, we are honor bound as friends to keep her around now."

"Right you are Padfoot. This way please." James Potter stated, leading Hermione over toward one of the chairs at the table they had been sitting at and forcing her to sit. "Lovely to meet you. We've never been here but Lily promised the food was good so. . ." Shrugging his shoulders, James turned to Remus who had yet to move. "Well come on mate pull up a chair. Pete can't make it because his mom got sick again."

Sighing Remus did as directed, coming to sit at the remaining chair. "Again?"

"Yeah what can you do?" Sirius responded pulling the menu over to him letting a small silence fall over the group.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring anyone this time?" Remus directed toward Sirius, his eyes already flitting through the menu before it found steak and setting his menu down content.

"What can I say mate, there were just too many to choose from I just couldn't choose." The wizard joked back, brows furrowed as he browsed the menu. "Lily why is pudding under the entrée?"

"That's Yorkshire Pudding Sirius." Lily answered immediately. When the two purebloods looked at her blankly and Remus seemed entirely too amused she explained. "It's served with beef and gravy."

"It's pudding." Sirius responded blandly.

"Not that kind of pudding Padfoot." Remus interrupted chuckling. "You'd like it. Give it a try."

"Fine, I will." Sirius replied with a nod of his head. Placing his menu down he looked over at Hermione questioningly. She had hidden the necklace as they walked here so as to not interrupt the dinner, she would show him later.

"Why Moony, mate you aren't going to help me decide?" James Potter asked, fluttering his eyelashes ridiculously.

Snorting the werewolf shook his head. "That's not my job anymore." Indicating the redhaired witch beside his friend.

"Right you are, our little Prongsie is all grown up. Finally caught the girl." Sirius teased, hands clasped at his breast endearingly.

"If I'm for James what Remus is for you Sirius. What does that make you two?" Lily joked, smirking knowing smile at the two.

Turning toward Remus, Sirius blinked. "Why Moony mate, I knew you would fall for me eventually. It's only a matter of time." He added under his breathe toward Hermione with a wink.

"Nice try dog." Remus snapped back immediately. Once he realized what he had said he froze, looking over at Hermione hesitantly. She smiled back at him easily, pretending naivety at what he said.

"Right then." Sirius interrupted with a cough. "So, kitten, how did you meet our pal Moony here?"

A small wave of nostalgia washed over here. "Oh, you know, the normal place. A bookstore." Chuckling at the appalled look the dark-haired wizard sent toward the werewolf she continued. "I recognized him as part of the Marauders and we talked from there.

Preening at the attention, Sirius smiled. "Well I can't say I'm surprised that when Moony finally brings someone it's someone as bookish as him—"

"What Padfoot is trying to say—" James interrupted having finally torn his attention away from the redhead beside him.

"And failing." Lily added with a fond smile on her face.

"Right. And failing is that we're glad Remus found someone that he has something in common with to bring to our little meetings." James finished with a smile, the kind of full smile that lit up their entire face.

"Oye! I can communicate just fine, thank you very much!" Sirius replied in mock outrage. "I'll have you know that no bird has ever doubted what I wanted from them."

"Yes, thank you Pad." Remus muttered rolling his eyes. "And I was going to say before you jumped to conclusion was that Hermione here and I were reminiscing about Hogwarts but I this was already planned so I invited her along."

"And I'm very glad you did Remus." Lily added thoughtfully, though she turned a curious look toward the older witch. "Though I don't remember you from Hogwarts. . ."

"Oh! Well I think I was in fourth or fifth year when you started and in Ravenclaw so I don't image we would have crossed paths much." Hermione explained, the best thing to do Phineas had recommended was stick as close to the truth as possible. The closer to the truth you were the more believable you sounded and the less likely you were to get tangled up. "I mostly hung out with my two best friends and we didn't socialize much outside of our house." Mostly true, she tended to stay with Ron and Harry and save for Luna and the annoying Slytherins, while they were in Hogwarts they tended to stay in the Gryffindor crowd.

The group accepted this answer and nodded silently, they would have been more on edge if she hadn't stated she was a muggleborn who had friends fleeing the country. . . though. "So, if your mates left across the pond, why didn't you go?" Sirius asked with a forced casual air.

Hermione knew from her talk with Remus on the way here that the two, James and Sirius, were training to be hit wizards. Constant Vigilance, she thought wryly. She knew why Remus wasn't training but asked anyway. He blushed and shrugged like she thought he would.

"I thought about it." Hermione stated at first, knowing what to say. For a moment, barely even more than a passing thought she debated fleeing with her parents to Australia, where they would be safe together. But the larger part of her, the part that dominated her being refused to allow such a thing. It was the truth, it was why she didn't flee in the first place. "But, this is my home. And I may not like what's going on but I'm not going to sit back and let it be destroyed."

"Ha, sounds like a Gryffindor to me. You sure you were in Ravenclaw?" James questioned jokingly.

"Well." Hermione trailed off with a wry smile. "The hat did think about putting me in Gryffindor."

"A Gryffindor like Ravenclaw, huh." The spectacled wizard replied curiously.

"Should fit in with a Ravenclaw like Gryffindor." Hermione teased, her eyes sliding over to Remus and Lily.

"Moony my old friend I think you picked up quite a bird." Sirius joked, placing an arm over Hermione's casually. The brunette witch chuckled and didn't push it off but looked over at Remus faux exasperated.

"Is he always like this?" She questioned.

"Usually." The wizard replied with a shrug, the witch was sweet but not for him. The wolf seemed to like her well enough, pack it wanted, but not mate.

"We're waiting for him to get out of the rutting stage." Lily teased, smiling at the wizard in question innocently.

"Why, Lily-Flower. My beautiful witch you wound me!" Sirius exclaimed placing his other hand against his heart.

Before Lily could retort, the waiter came around for their orders. Hermione thanked him as she handed him her menu.

"I'm going to ignore that." Sirius replied. "Though that is why I'm surprised I don't recognize such a pretty bird."

Head notched to the side, Hermione looked at him curiously. "Well, I spent much of my time in the library, hidden amongst the stacks you know."

"I'll have you know I spent my fair amount of time in the library." Sirius drawled with a mock discipline.

"Snogging unsuspecting witches between stacks I'm sure." Hermione answered immediately. Her mind caught up to her mouth quickly and she blushed.

James laughed loudly, his head thrown back in mirth. "She's got you in one Padfoot."

"Well I will have you know that I did more than snog them." Sirius replied waggling his brows suggestively.

"Ugh!" Hermione said wrinkling her nose. "Where?" She would be dammed if she had studied where he had shagged his way through Hogwarts.

"There is a small corner, past the History section, a whole stack on Goblin Wars. No one goes back there because—"

"Because that's all Binns, talks about." Hermione finished. "I don't know whether to applaud the thought or be disgusted."

"Applaud." He finished with a proud nod of his head. "Be very proud of me."

Snorting, she shook her head at him.

"So, Hermione, tell us a story of your Hogwarts days." James stated leaning forward with a gleam in his eyes.

Tapping her finger against her chin faux thought, she paused. "Hmmm, well I'll have you know that my friends and I usually avoided breaking rules." Though that didn't mean they didn't break them, she thought amusedly. "There was the time, my first year my friends and I ended up tangled in Devil's Snare. Professor Sp-Beery had explained about how to kill it and I remembered it liked dark and damp places. Well my friend, he's a halfblood told me to light a fire and I started to panic that I didn't have wood.

The group were staring at her with wide eyes. Chuckling she continued.

"Well, my other friend, a pureblood screamed are you a witch or not!" Laughing Hermione thought back to Ron, the others laughing along with her. "I was a first year you know, sometimes you forget."

"Avoided breaking rules, and you get into that?" Remus asked chuckling at the blushing witch.

"Ooooh Prongs tell her about the time with the teacup—"

"No! The time with the Slytherins and the pink—"

"—Wait, what about the time with McGonagall in her cat form and Pad—"

"No!" Sirius suddenly yelled his face a bright red. "We swore, SWORE we would never talk about that again."

James and Remus laughed happily at their embarrassed friend before Lily interrupted innocently. "What about the time, that Sirius was charmed to admit his undying love for Professor McGonagall every time she said Potter, Black, Lupin, or Pettigrew."

Freezing, Sirius looked at Lily. "You! It was you!?"

"Why Sirius." Lily replied innocently. "Whatever are you talking about, I was prefect and then Head Girl. I did not indulge in silly childish pranks."

"The time Prongs broke out into song every time he said slimy Slytherin?" Remus began. "Or, the time that my hair changed color every five minutes, or the time that Padfoot would suddenly wear a dress whenever he flirted with Marlene? Or the time that—"

Lily's smile widened, until it was something almost painfully smug. "Just because you lot had the inability of subtleness does not mean that all Gryffindors did."

"Lily, marry me?" James begged a besotted look in his eyes.

"Honestly James." Lily muttered shaking her head before holding up her left hand with an engagement ring already on it.

"Oh! Are you two engaged?! That's so exciting, congratulations!" Hermione said, clapping her hands in excitement.

Blushing Lily replied. "Thank you." She squeezed James hand. "We got engaged shortly before graduation."

"That's good." Hermione answered immediately. "We all need some happiness and good now."

"Yeah." Lily whispered looking down at her joined hand before smiling back at James. "We thought about waiting until after the war to get married, but you never know."

Flashes of Remus falling and Tonks screaming as she made her way, Dennis blinking dazedly at big brother's body, Lavender screaming in pain as her wounds were treated, George hunched over his twin's body. "Yeah." She croaked, her voice breaking. "You never know."

The Marauders and Lily could feel Hermione slip into depression, could feel her leave them and get lost in memories. They didn't know what to say to make her feel better, the haunted look in her eyes showing that she had lost some.

"Remember the time that I brought muggle soda onto the train?" Remus interrupted quickly.

"What?" Lily asked staring at Remus as if he'd grown two heads.

"Yeah." The werewolf exclaimed shaking his head furiously. "Pete and I convinced these two idiots that you had to shake the bottle to mix the flavor and they did!"

"That's right" James exclaimed outraged. "When we opened, them they exploded! It took me weeks to get the stuff out of my hair! Weeks Moony!"

Laughing, Hermione shook her head at the two.

"Did you ever prank your friends Hermione?" Remus asked turning bright eyes to the witch in question.

Shaking her head, Hermione replied negatively. "I suppose we just always had other things going on. Even they had tried pranking I would probably have yelled at them. Like I said I was a stickler for rules."

"Ah." Sirius exclaimed. "You're not working for the ministry, are you?"

Though his tone was teasing Hermione froze. Yes, but no. "It's not really that easy for Muggleborns to get jobs in the ministry right now."

"Right, sorry." Sirius muttered, looking down unsure.

"It's fine, I'm in a good enough spot that it isn't affecting me too much." Hermione finally answered smiling reassuringly at them.

"So, are you living in the muggle world then?" James asked curiously. "With your parents, I mean? I heard that's what a lot of Muggleborns are doing."

"Hermione?" Remus finally questioned as an uncomfortable silence descended over the table.

She couldn't tell them. Eventually they would know the condensed version but those who were lost in the future would be her burden to bear alone. "Sorry."

"If you want." Lily shrugged knowing something was very much wrong. "I think I'll just go use the loo?"

"I'll come with you." Hermione answered immediately, joining the redhead. They walked in silence, Hermione following Lily's lead. As they entered the empty room Lily looked at her gently.

"Only if you want." She replied.

Looking up, Hermione got caught by those eyes. So, expressive and alive and she felt something pull in her heart. Something that told her to tell them a little, to alleviate her burden. "My parents are dentists."

Lily nodded encouragingly

"I'm there only child you know and they never understood it—my magic I mean. Why I stayed and why I couldn't just give it up and live like a muggle."

"Trust me I understand that." Lily replied thoughts on her sister. "My parents were ecstatic but my sister. . ."

"Yeah" Hermione agreed looking at the tiled floor. "So, I—They would be in danger. The attacks their getting bolder, they're killing Muggleborns with their families." Hermione intoned, her voice devoid of emotion. "I did it to protect them." So, they didn't end up like the others, she whispered in her mind, dead bodies with wide eyes frozen in shock.

"Did what?" Lily asked gently.

"Ha—my friend, he said I did what I had to, to protect them." Hermione begged looking at Lily begging her to repeat Harry's words. Needing the woman who shared her best friend's eyes to pretend to be him for a moment. "But I couldn't help feeling like I had killed them."

"And I'm sure your friend was right." Lily comforted, reaching a hand out toward Hermione's fidgeting ones. Professor Snape was wrong, Hermione thought, Harry wasn't just like his father he was just like his mother.

"I—I obliviated them." Hermione finally admitted. "Made them forget they ever had a daughter, gave them new names, an urge to suddenly move down under. Open a new practice in Australia."

"Oh, Hermione." Lily whispered pulling the other witch into a tight hug. "You did what you had to, to protect family. James, Sirius, Remus—they don't have that. James and Sirius are both purebloods with magical parents who can defend themselves and Remus' mom even though she is a muggle has her wizarding husband. Trust me I've agonized over what to do to keep my parents safe and your much braver than I am."

Hermione sniffled slightly in Lily's arms, finding comfort in someone who finally, _finally_ understood.

"Better?" Lily asked lightly.

"Better." Hermione agreed as they made their way back to the table. "Oh, the food is here."

They ate in silence before Sirius finally said. "It's okay Hermione." His arm was heavy around her shoulder as it pulled her to him in a hug. "You can forget we asked, it's none of our business."

Nodding Hermione sent him a thankful smile before looking at Lily who smiled back at her knowingly.

"Hermione." James Potter's voice was soft as it took in the odd connection she found with his fiancé. When she looked at him, he paused making up his mind before continuing. "We have dinners every Friday night, whoever can get together does. Lily likes to take us around different Muggle restaurants, says she wants to broaden our horizon. We usually meet up in the Leaky Cauldron beforehand and…" Here he stopped. "And you are more than welcome to join us."

It was as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders. The House of Black were her protectors and advisors, they would do what they needed to, to ensure that she could complete what she set out to do. But here, in this small little restaurant in a nook of a place she found a family. They would be her support, they would be her strings to the world outside of her head. The feeling was similar to the Weasley's when they had taken her and Harry under their wings. She wasn't so lost in the past, she had a home, an anchor to return to. "Thank you."

James Potter watched her for a moment longer before deciding he was satisfied with her answer and nodding his head in acceptance. He began to eat his food, it was warm still. He glanced over at Lily who smiled winningly at him. Remus smiled, that small smile that meant more than a thousand words, at Hermione and began to tuck in himself. Sirius had looked over at James before nodding, taking his words literally. She would be part of their group now, until she proved unworthy she would have a family amongst them.

…

"No, I'm paying." James demanded.

"No, you're not Prongs. I'm paying." Sirius replied annoyed. "I'm staying with you right now so I'll pay."

"Do they always do this?" Hermione asked gesturing to the two fighting males who had demanded there be one check and were currently playing tug of war with it.

"Yeah." Remus answered his eyes on the two. He used to wonder if they did this so he wouldn't have to pay but when he mentioned paying once, they about threw hexes at him. It was things like this he knew they did to help him, he thought it was sweet and because they did it from the kindness of their hearts he turned a relative blind eye on it.

"Padfoot, you are not paying for my fiancé." James decided, grabbing the check quickly and paying. Practically throwing the check at the waiter he muttered for them to keep the change before smirking at the other wizard.

"Where to now?" Lily interrupted, slipping her hand through James' arm. The Potter smiled down at Lily practically melting on the spot.

"Where would you like to go?" He replied shooting Sirius a glare when he made a whipping noise in the background.

"A walk through Diagon Alley?" Lily asked sweetly. The group made their way through the quieting streets back toward the Leaky Cauldron. Though it was relatively silent, Hermione still had her wand somewhere she could easily grab it. Looking over she noted Sirius and Remus in similar positions.

Sirius looked over and gave Hermione an approving nod, noticing an odd glint when the moon hit her. "What's that?"

"Hmmm?" Hermione asked before following his eyes. Freezing she quickly tucked it into her shirt thankful that the light wasn't good enough for Sirius to see it. She wanted to show him somewhere private, so if he made a scene not everyone would see.

"What?" James finally asked looking over his shoulder at the trio a suggestive grin on his face. "A gift from an old beau perhaps."

Before Hermione could retort, she saw a dark cloak swivel in front of them. "James! Lily! Look out!" She screamed lunging forward and knocking the two to the ground as a green flash flew above their heads.

Remus and Sirius immediately flew into action, casting curses back as the trio on the ground gathered their bearings. "Stay down." James hissed beneath his breathe before standing and joining the fight.

Hermione looked incredulously at Lily, who rolled her eyes. She stayed low though and began to cast curses at the ankles of the death eaters. Smiling, Hermione joined them. When there was a lull, she felt a hand on her shoulder before being apparated away.

It took a moment for her stomach to settle as she looked around herself, they were in some kind of safe house Hermione assumed. James was frantic looking over Lily, Remus already half way to the door pounding on it. Looking to her left she felt Sirius's hand still tight on her.

"I'm fine Sir—" Pausing, she followed his eyes to the necklace that was not only outside of her shirt but also lit up with the light from the house. "Wait!" She immediately ordered. "Trust me, I was going to tell when we were alone so you wouldn't freak out."  
"Padfoot!" James yelled moving to check over his best friend now that he had assured himself that his fiancé was fine. When he didn't respond, he began to panic. "Padfoot? Mate!"

"I'm fine!" Sirius finally snapped shrugging his friend's hands off. "Come on, Remus has probably already gone inside."

James didn't look as if he was going to budge but Lily pulled him away. As they walked Sirius stood by Hermione.

"I'm on your side." Hermione promised as they walked forward, Sirius' shoulders immediately falling in relief.

"Thank Merlin." Sirius heaved. He didn't want to know what would have happened if she was a deatheater. Lie, he knew. He would have died breaking his vow before betraying his friends.

As soon as she entered the room, Hermione knew something was very wrong. A group of wands was suddenly pointed at her, Sirius quickly defending. "What?"  
"Look at her arm Padfoot!" James yelled his eyes suddenly cold.

Looking down at her left arm, she felt sick as she realized it was covered in a glow.

"The doors warded." A gruff voice called. He was younger than the mad-eye she remembered but he was still missing both his eye and his leg, though the limp indicated that was new. "If a person has a glamour on, it'll make that part glow."

Sirius paused, she hadn't lied when she said that she was on his side he could smell the that. Reaching out with his left hand he pulled her behind his back, not lowering his wand.

"Padfoot?!" James asked his wand hand lowering slightly, his eyes flashing.

"Moony brought her, said the Wolf said she smelled like pack." Sirius muttered, Mad-Eye knew he was a werewolf.

"He was wrong." Remus answered shortly his wand still raised. Lily was behind the two wizards shooting her unsure glances.

"Tell me girl." Mad-Eye began again, ignoring the three wizards for a moment. If the boy stayed by the witch it would still be two against four, though he wasn't sure how well they would fight against another. The Black brat had seemed like such a promising wizard, Mad-Eye was personally training him and the Potter scion. "Why do you have a glamour on your left arm."

"I'm not a deatheater." Hermione answered quickly her tone much harsher than she meant it.

"Then remove the glamor," James demanded.

"It's okay Sirius." Hermione soothed, placing hand on his shoulder as she stepped forward. Sirius lowered his wand but still stood beside her, offering her comfort though he didn't know why. She held out her left arm, "you do it."

The three wizards shared a look before Remus stepped forward his wand pointed at her arm. "Finite Incantatem."

Hermione watched their faces as her the glamour over her left arm melted away, as that name appeared on her arm. The horrified and shocked looks that filled their eyes as the read the word carved into her skin.

"Merlin." James whispered horrified, practically dropping his wand with how quick he lowered it. Lily gasped slightly reaching a shaking hand out to her arm and Remus' eyes kept switching from amber to green as he fought to control himself.

"Well." Mad-Eye finally said. "You're not a deatheater."

Hermione smiled weakly before lowering her arm. "Hermione, Hermione Smith. Muggleborn at your service."

"Come one then, tea's already on the stove." Mad-Eye grunted before turning away, the others following sending her reassuring smiles.

"Wait a minute!" Sirius demanded as the group began to leave.

"Your right Padfoot." James said immediately. "We're sorry for doubting—"

"No." Sirius stated horrified. "That's not why I—Hermione I recognize the handwriting."

"What?" Questioned Remus.

"It's, I've—" running a stressed hand through his hair Sirius paused. "It's Bellatrix's handwriting."

"Yeah." Hermione whispered. "But I know that you are your own person not your family, not her." She reached out a hand on the paling wizard. The others were walking into the kitchen to give the two a moment, Remus and James throwing Sirius a significant look, Lily smiling encouragingly.

"No." Sirius answered immediately shaking his head muttering under his breathe. Hermione made out the words family magic, sworn, oaths, protect, Bellatrix, hurt.

"This happened before the pendant appeared." Hermione answered easily. "To be honest I'm not sure about the ramifications but we can figure that out later. Let's get some tea Sirius."

Sirius looked at Hermione for a moment before nodding. "Sure. You have a plan?"

"Yeah," Hermione answered easily squeezing Sirius' arm in comfort.

"Sit." Moody ordered when the two entered the kitchen. It was plain, a boring brown with windows all around giving views outside the house.

"Thank you." Hermione murmured when he set a cup of tea down. "So, is this a safe house?"

"Safe house?" The older wizard asked a brow raised in thought. "No, though that's not a bad idea. This is my house."

"Yo—your house?" The witch replied incredulously. "You brought us to his house?"

"Well yeah." James replied shrugging. "Where did you think we'd go? Mad-Eye here is our instructor and teaches Moony and Lily in his spare time so. . ."

"Right." Hermione stated. Taking a sip of the tea, the witch paused to look at the group. They seemed unsure of how to approach her now that they knew what had happened to her.

"How did you get the scar?" Moody asked gazing at it.

At first, she wanted to reply that she didn't want to talk about it but the words left her mouth. "Got captured by them, they took Harry and Ron downstairs and Bellatrix tried to get information out of me. Crucio'd me a bit and then carved this with a cursed knife." Realization dawned on her as she turned an accusing glance at the scarred wizard. "You put veritaserum in the tea!"

"You what?" James sputtered spitting the tea he had just drank back into the cup.

"Not yours." Moody gruffly stated. "Just hers."

"I thought this proved I'm not a deatheater!" Hermione yelled incredulously, waving her arm in the air.

"Proves that you weren't but I don't know many who've escaped capture alive." He replied. "What have I told you? CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

"That is illegal." Remus said calmly. He may not approve of the technique used but he was happy they were able to get answers.

The hit wizard waved off Remus. "Now, how did you escape?"

"I didn't. Well I didn't mean to." Hermione stated finally losing to the battle of not replying. "To be honest it was kind of a blur but from what I remember a house elf did it, came through the wards released my friends grabbed us and took us out."

"Good now—" Moody began.

"That's enough." Sirius demanded, banging his hands on the table. If she was from the future, certain things were dangerous to discuss, no one could know without an oath his own demanded it.

"Sirius?" Lily questioned curiously, gazing between the two thoughtfully.

"It's not like that." The wizard muttered catching her look. "Look, trust me on this, just wait. Hermione will tell us what she knows when the time is right but that's not now."

Eye narrowing, Moody demanded. "And what do you know boy?"

"Nothing I can tell you." Sirius finally replied. "But what I can tell you is she's not a danger to us, she may very well save us."


	4. Including Others

Another chapter up! As always :)

Disclaimer: Not mine

Please favorite, follow, and review! I'm always open to constructive critism and will take your words into consideration. I have gone back and fixed stories based on reviews and gotten some good ideas ;). If you don't feel comfortable making it public feel free to PM me!

* * *

"I'm listening." Sirius stated, shutting the door behind them.

Raising a brow, Hermione looked around the decently sized bedroom. It appeared Arcturus Black was incorrect, apparently, all the Marauders plus Lily owned a cute little house in the middle of nowhere. When Hermione had voiced her surprise, James had smiled at her cheekily and stated that they wanted a little independence but it was still one of the Black properties. Apparently, the Alphard Black had left all he owed to one Sirius Black last year when he died. They swore that it was heavily warded, dear Uncle Alphard was a wiz at wards better even than Orion and did them himself. After they had entered she realized quickly the amount of extension charms on the place which apparently house 8 bedrooms.

"Why Sirius." Hermione said in a sickeningly sweet voice, fluttering her eyelashes at the wizard. "Is this normally how you treat a girl when you bring her home. For shame."

Chuckling Sirius sat on the bed, motioning for her to sit wherever. Looking around she found a small chair that sat by a lit fireplace, the chair was red and fluffy. It reminded her of the Gryffindor common room. The Chair was unfairly comfortable, Hermione decided as she sat. "Trust me kitten, if I was bringing you home like I do my normal birds you wouldn't be talking." Sirius answered his grey eyes dark. "You'd be moaning now, I'm listening."

"You should silence the room jus incase." Hermione muttered her face red.

"No worries, the room is warded with silencing spells for when I do bring a bird home." Sirius winked suggestively as Hermione hesitated.

"Oh honestly." She replied fondly the heat fading. "You haven't changed much."

"You knew me in the future?" Sirius perked. She could practically see a black tail wagging behind him.

"For a while." Hermione muttered her eyes downcast.

"So, I died?" The wizard asked softly, looking at the witch intently.

"Everyone dies eventually Sirius. But I think those will be my burden to bear." Hermione finally answered. "If everything works out there will be less that die and I don't want anyone to second guess their existence."

Nodding gratefully, Sirius motioned for her to continue.

"I really don't like explaining things multiple times when it can be avoided." Hermione said giving a meaningful look toward the door.

"Just, give me enough so I feel safe convincing the others to take a vow." Sirius muttered running a hand through his hair tiredly. "That is if that's—"

"It's fine." She immediately replied. Thinking she decided on what information would be the best at convincing Sirius of her honesty. "My best friend's name is Harry James Potter. He's the son of James and Lily Potter, and I—I love him and I would never betray him."

"James and Lily's?" He asked with bright eyes. "What's he like, the Prongslet?"

"Looks just like his dad but with his mom's eyes." She answered a faraway look on her face. "But he's kind, acts like Lily but with James's cheek. He's got a wicked temper, not sure who he gets that from."

"James." Sirius answered immediately.

"And sometimes he rushes into things without thinking." She continued softly. "But once you've proven yourself worthy of him, he doesn't falter."

"And you love him?" The wizard continued. "Huh, well I suppose if you love my godson then I'll trust you."

"And how do you know that your godfather?" The brunette witch demanded wryly.

Spluttering Sirius looked stricken for a moment. "Well, of course, I'm the godfather! Who else is going to spoil him rotten and teach him things behind Lily's back!"

Rolling her eyes Hermione stood. "Oh, and Sirius?"

"Yeah?" He asked opening the door.

"I'm not in love with him. I just—love him." The witched muttered as they made their way down the stairs.

Laughing lightly, Sirius continued walking. "I know kitten. I could tell by the way you said it that you weren't in love with him. I know the feeling."

"You do?" Hermione asked catching up quickly. She and Harry both had issues with other people being jealous of the other. Girls would think that she was secretly trying to steal Harry and the boy who lived would never give up his 'sister' so relationships were hard. George and Fre- they understood, probably better than any.

"Sure kitten. I love Lily, but I'm not in love with her. She's like a sister to me..." Sirius replied casually.

"Oh." Hermione said surprised.

Sirius glanced over his shoulder curiously. "Does that surprise you? If you knew me then you should have seen me with—"

"Stop right there Sirius Black." Hermione interrupted quickly. "Please, I'll explain most everything but there will be some things that you'll just have to trust me when I say you don't want to know."

Pausing, Sirius turned toward the witch. "Alright kitten, but that's a pretty big burden to bear all on your own."

"Sirius, why do you trust me?" She finally questioned

Shrugging he answered. "Why wouldn't I? Look kitten from where I see, you've faced my cousin and come away scared but intact and you love my godson. That makes you family, besides even if I didn't trust you the oath I took would ensure that I still did everything I could to help."

Hermione scowled about the oath, she felt as if she was taking away their free will using such a thing.

As they entered the kitchen, the Remus, James, and Lily halted whatever conversation they had before looking at the two curiously.

"Alright Padfoot." James said moving toward the duo. "We're here like you said, now what's this about?" he wouldn't say it aloud but James felt a slight betrayal at Sirius' defensive behavior. They were supposed to be brothers, they didn't keep secrets!

"Before this continues, you all will have to take an unbreakable vow." Sirius muttered.

"Sirius?" Lily asked hurt. "You can trust us!"

"I know!" He yelled strained. "But I'm working on a tight leash here, please trust me on this."

Remus meanwhile sat patiently, his wolf called Hermione pack. She wasn't a danger to them. Standing he held out his arm for Sirius to take. "I trust you."

The animigus smiled gratefully taking his brother's arm. "Hermione?"

Nodding, the witch strode forward, repeating similar oaths she had said to Orion. She watched as they completed the oath, Remus never once looking away from Sirius. "Who's next?"

"Dammit, Padfoot." James cursed holding his arm out petulantly. "I hate when we have secrets, we said no more. After the incidence."

"I know Prongs. I know. But this was an oath I took before I met you." Sirius said softly grasping James' arm in his. After the oath was taken, Sirius released James and turned to Lily. "Alright red your up."

Nodding, Lily stood confidently. She had no idea what was going on but she trusted Sirius with her life and odd as it maybe she trusted Hermione. "Let's do this dog."

Hermione felt her lip twitch in amusement. Once all the oaths were done and everyone was sitting she began. "First, do you know when Peter is to return?"

"Naw." Sirius replied nonchalantly. "When his mom gets sick he can be gone anywhere from an hour to days."

"Ward the house against him." Hermione answered softly.

"What?" James exclaimed jumping from his chair. "Look, Hermione, I don't know what's going on or why we had to take these oaths but Wormtail is our friend!"

A stricken look crossed over Sirius' face as he raised a shaking hand. His wand lit up as he warded the house against Peter Pettigrew. "Prongs, sit. Please." He begged wanting to scream. Not Peter. . . no not Peter.

"Are you insane Sirius?" James bellowed. "Peter is our friend, you remember the boy that we met at 11. The one that you taught how to flirt, I taught him how to dance! The boy that Remus would help with his charms homework, the boy that helped _you_ with your potions! Peter, our friend! The one who stood by us when we trained to become animigus, the one who went out with us every full moon!"

"I bloody well haven't forgotten James!" Sirius yelled flipping the chair back with the strength of his movements. "I haven't forgotten about the little boy we met, the one that made me laugh every time one of my stupid family members said something! I haven't forgot about the boy who was scared of his own shadow until we showed him what he was worth! The boy who dreamed of a future of happiness for us all! You think I forgot about that?! Well I bloody well haven't! He's my brother too and I love him!"

"Then why?" Remus demanded his voice soft but deadly, this was pack.

"Because Peter Pettigrew is a deatheater." Hermione finally whispered.

"Lie!" James yelled, his face red. But Hermione could see, she could see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes because she wasn't anybody. She was someone that Sirius trusted implicitly and that scared him, made him doubt.

"James!" Lily said forcefully, placing a hand on his arm to help him sit. "Please, I want to hear her."

"Lils." The Potter scion whispered, betrayal clear in his eyes.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Hermione said casually as the Marauders froze and Lily's eyes twitched toward her. "That's the password for the Marauder Map that you created in your fifth year at Hogwarts to help you all navigate the castle. In it includes several secret passages that the average student doesn't know. It was especially helpful when you all were sneaking out on the night of a full moon through the Whomping Willow to the shrieking shack where Remus would transform into a werewolf. You would than all go to the forbidden forest to wait out the night."

"Wai-what?" James stuttered staring open mouthed at the witch.

"You don't care?" Remus whispered, gazing sadly at the table.

"Honestly Remus John Lupin." Hermione began, her hair lifting slightly the tips sparking in anger. They were supposed to have moved on from this. How many times had this discussion already happened? Did Tonks not beat enough sense into him! "How many times does someone have to tell you that they don't care about your furry little problem. So, you get a little out of control once a month."

"Out of control?" The werewolf responded incredulously. "I turn into a monster, I'll attack my friends!"

"Yes, yes yes." The witch waved off. "I know, the wolfsbane potion will be coming out soon which allows for a werewolf to keep his mind during the transformation. You can have that. Then you're no different than a girl who has some PMS during their time of the month."

"Did you—" Remus stuttered. "Did you compare my lycanthropy to a girl on her period."

"Moony, mate you won't let a dish sit in the sink for more than three hours." Sirius deadpanned.

"Your tea is more like flavored liquid sugar." James continued. "Please forgive us if you don't have us shaking in our dragonhide boots."

Remus blinked incredulously before shaking his head at the two. "Why haven't I heard of this potion?"

"To be honest, it should already be out." Hermione thought. "Perhaps it is only out in other parts of Europe right now, it should make its way here soon I think. Though it is very hard to make and expensive, I'm certain we can figure it out."

"No." Remus stated shaking his head. "I won't have you all paying—"

"Fine then." Sirius interrupted having heard this plenty. "No more Christmas presents from either myself or James."

"And birthday." Remus conceded.

"No, just Christmas." James retorted. He was already mentally planning on the wizard Santa bringing Moony gifts. Sharing a look with Sirius he knew they shared the thought.

"What was that look?" Remus accused.

"Focus." Hermione restated. "Now can I continue." When the others nodded at her she cleared her throat. "My name is Hermione Granger, I was born on September 19th of 1979. I was a Muggleborn sorted into Gryffindor where I became best friends with one Ronald Weasley and Harry James Potter. This pendant chose me to send back in time, to alter events and that is the mission you will help me complete." Hermione rushed out confidently, in one breathe so as to not get interrupted.

"Padfoot, you brought a lune." James said disbelievingly sitting down heavily.

"She's not lying Prongs, I would smell if she was." Remus spoke immediately. "The wolf said she was pack because it knew somehow that she was in the future."

"How did that pendant send you back?" Lily asked curiously, her eyes gleaming the way Hermione's always did with new information.

"Wait? You believe her!" James screeched looking around himself incredulously.

"Don't you?" Lily fired back. "What do your instincts tell you?"

Huffing James sat. "They're telling me that your being honest, but this is a lot to take in."

"The pendant was created by Magic and entrusted to the House of Black. Only the head and the heir of the house know about it, we take oaths to swear loyalty to whomever the pendant chooses to send back in time to stop something devastating from happening." Sirius answered. "For some reason my family magic didn't accept my dad as heir it accepted me, so my grandfather told me the secret when I was 9."

"That's why you protected her?" Remus muttered dawning on his face. "You saw the pendant, you knew that she was here to help."

"Well, I hoped." The wizard replied. "I hoped that she was on our side because I didn't fancy dying."

"Why would you have died?" Lily asked worriedly.

"The penalty for breaking an unbreakable vow is death." Hermione explained. "And knowing Sirius, if he was faced with betraying you or dying he would choose the later."

The group sat in silence for a moment as everyone took the time process what Hermione had revealed.

"So, time travel?" James finally said wryly. "Sounds like bad muggle movie."

Hermione smiled tentatively at the man. "I had plenty of time to plan, to help defeat Voldemort."

"Not afraid of the name I see." He replied approvingly. "So, does that mean you know about—"

"The order of the phoenix?" The witch finished when he trailed off. "Yeah, we were members during the second war."  
"Second?" Remus asked hoarsely. "They're was a second?"

"Yeah." Hermione answered sadly. "It's why I was sent back I guess. First war ended in 1981 and the second started up around my fourth year, well that's when Voldemort came back, and it didn't end until the end of my seventh. It left wizarding Britain in a bad place. I was a part of the Ministry that did the numbers and found that unless people started having children and lots of them quickly, the society was going to fall."

"Wow, okay." Sirius said running tired hands over his face. "So, you're here to kill him and make sure he stays dead?"

"Yes." She smiled weakly. "That's the plan, we planned before I came but the plans need to be adjusted and I'm still working on that part."

"Adjusted?" Lily questioned.

Nodding Hermione responded. "Yeah, we knew that we couldn't necessarily trust the people we did in the future, wars change people. But none of those plans involved me getting deposited in the Library at 12 Grimmauld place and finding out that Sirius was the heir."

"Didn't he tell you that hims—" James began to ask.

"Prongs." Sirius interrupted shaking his head. "Don't ask questions you won't want to know the answer to. Trust me, let's just focus on helping her fix the future so we won't have to worry about it."

"You are oddly calm about this." Remus said surprised.

Shrugging Sirius grunted noncommittedly. "I took the oath when I was 9 so I've been prepared for this situation since. I've had to come to terms with all these possibilities."

Hermione figured that made sense. If Sirius knew from age nine and raised in a magical family he would have been raised to accept such things. Girl from the future wouldn't be a surprise to him and she supposed he may have been hoping that the pendant would bring someone back to kill Voldemort. "I told Orion that I think your family magic knew that you would be better suited to knowing about the pendant. Orion would listen to Arcturus Black no questions asked, but Sirius would have fought tooth and nail. I was prepared to have to figure out a way for you all to trust me before I had talked to Sirius."

"What were those plans?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Seduce you." Hermione answered at first. "There was also the plan to just knock you out and bring you to Arcturus."

"You were going to seduce me?!" The wizard inquired surprised.

"It was a thought. But Harry and I both agreed that would be the last resort." Hermione replied firmly. "He didn't fancy me trying to seduce his godfather, even if we would have been hopefully around the same age."

"Hopefully?" Remus repeated surprised.

"From what I understand of the pendant and it's weird magical thing." Sirius began eloquently. "The wearer doesn't pick the time, they are sent where the pendant deems necessary. For all Hermione knew it could have sent her to when Voldemort was a kid."

"It's all very confusing right now." The time traveler admitted. "No matter how much we planned nothing really prepares you. But here's what I know, he created horcruxes, we go find them destroy them then we can kill him."

"You made that sound much simpler than finding inanimate objects that are probably heavily protected to destroy then going against the darkest wizard of our age." James deadpanned.

"We'll take this to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." Remus decided, beginning to stand.

"NO!" Hermione yelled reaching a handout.

"You don't—you don't trust him?" Remus asked incredulously.

"You wouldn't either if you knew what I knew." She muttered annoyed. "I know you are all very loyal to him. I understand, I was like that too. I put him on a pedestal and thought he could do no wrong but Dumbledore for as much as he means well and is willing to make sacrifices for the greater good, he is not without fault. No, I don't want to take this to him, he manipulated Harry and that's something I'll never forgive him for. He manipulated all of us."

"But he—" Remus began.

"I know, let you attend Hogwarts even though you were a werewolf, but let me tell you something you told me." Hermione responded. "In this room, I'm the only one that is alive when I was sent back." Pausing she let the group comprehend what she said. Sighing Hermione, tucked into to a long explanation. "A prophecy is made that only your son can defeat Voldemort. So, you went into hiding and Sirius was your secret keeper and the times were straining on everyone. Remus was gone all the time making contact with the werewolves on behalf of Dumbledore so when Sirius thought to switch secret keepers to Peter he didn't tell you Remus. Peter sold out the Potters and Sirius hunted him down."

"No." Sirius whispered horrified. "No no no no. I'm so sorry. Prongs, Lils, no no no."

"It hasn't happened yet mate." James replied furiously, gathering his fiancé and friend in his arms. Lily immediately reached over James, stroking a hand over Sirius' head shushing him. "It's okay, it won't happen."

"Right, Petes a death—" He stopped his voice catching. "What does this have to do with Dumbledore?" Remus asked gazing at the trio sadly, a hand reached out to comfort before retracing.

"Peter screamed for everyone to hear that it was Sirius that betrayed the Potter, he blew sent a blasting curse that killed 12 muggles and cut off a finger escaping as a rat." Hermione continued. "When you came back and found out what happened, I think a part of you died. You went to Dumbledore to demand answers, what happened to everyone. Where Harry was…"

"What did he say?" Remus begged. "Where did he put Harry?"

"You told me that he said everything had been taken care of and that Harry was safe." The witch answered. She didn't want to tell them that he probably said this to keep Harry at the Dursley's where he thought the infant would be safe. She didn't tell them that she thought Dumbledore left Sirius because he was preoccupied and forgot to check in. And she certainly wasn't going to tell them that after Sirius was released Dumbledore still refused to let Harry stay with him, with family. "When Sirius escaped Azkaban and you found out he never had a trial, that Dumbledore hadn't been completely honest. . . You said Dumbledore—he was dead to you. For taking away Sirius, for letting you believe he had admitted the betrayal, for taking away Harry. For taking away our pack."

"Moony." Sirius croaked pulling the shocked wizard toward the group. The hug was tight and secure, family. Everyone was okay, everything was going to be okay. He wouldn't blame Moony, couldn't. If Dumbledore said that Sirius was guilty he understood that Remus would listen, he had never faulted them before. Especially if his other two friends were dead.

"Albus Dumbledore is human and not without fault." Hermione intoned again. "Eventually we can trust him but his obsession with the Deathly Hallows is too great."

"You know." Lily muttered teary eyed, pulling away from the group to look at the other witch. "We can't make sense of every third sentence that you speak."

"I know." Hermione laughed. "When we were planning I was used to talking to Harry, he knew all about this stuff. Eventually, everything will get explained. But is this enough for you to bring me to the Order?"

"Do you need the order?" James spoke up.

"The more people that can help that I can trust the better. The last time it was just Harry, Ron, and me and it nearly broke us. Dumbledore's greatest fault was that he never told anyone everything, when he died the secrets died with him. I won't make the same mistake." Hermione answered with finality.

"Of course, the meetings will be good. We'll have to make up a cover story about you though. The headmaster will know that you haven't attended Hogwarts." Remus begun, a thoughtful look on his face. "We could say that you were born here, raised until you were nine or ten and your parents moved to France."

"Yes, to Beauxbatons!" Lily agreed readily. "That would explain the lack of French accent and why you were gone. We can say you came back to Britain after graduation because—well we can say our parents passed away and you came back to sell their house? That they still owned it but you fell in love with the countryside." The sheepish look she sent Hermione, told her that Lily meant no offense.

"Then from there the truth, you met me in the bookstore and we compared schools." Remus expanded nodding gleefully. "Though we should say that we first met when I got the job, I've been there for five months. That is a more believable time to introduce you to the order."

"Right." Hermione agreed, the issue of timing would work. "I suppose that will work for them, Beauxbatons had visitors at Hogwarts one year I was there and I visited after the war so I should be able to come up with answers. Should anyone ask questions I mean."

"Parlez-vous francais?" Sirius asked curiously. (Do you speak French)

"Passablement." Hermione answered. "Assez pour satisfaire la curiosite." (Passingly. Enough to satisfy curiosity)

"Well, that's a relief at least." Sirius responded, "her accent is terrible. Sounds like she learned it from a book but it'll pass."

"I did learn it from a book thank you, Sirius." Hermione stated clenching her teeth slightly. "And I'll have you know the French boys didn't seem to mind."

"No!" Sirius immediately responded. "I will not have my goddaughter around French boys! They cannot be trusted. Prongs, Moony back me up here."

"Goddaughter!" Hermione screeched. "We are the same age!"

"Ah ah ah!" Sirius mocked wiggling a finger in her face. "If you love my godson like a brother then you are by relation, my goddaughter. So, kitten, no French boys."

"No Sirius it doesn't work that way." Remus muttered in the back.

"Wait, does that make her my daughter?" James asked eagerly. Sirius paused in thought before nodding positively. "Good, I've always wanted a daughter. Lily, look at our girl isn't she beautiful!"

"Are you serious! I'm older than you." Hermione demanded incredulously.

"No, kitten I'm—" Sirius began before Lily hit him over the head.

"Don't even think about it." The redhead turned a bright smile to Hermione. "Ignore them, they get like that when they've been serious for too long, helps relieve stress. Or at least that's what they tell me."

"Order meetings are whenever Dumbledore sends out a notice. We don't have a schedule so deatheaters can find a pattern." Remus began ignoring the bickering duo. "If you would like, you are more than welcome to stay here while we figure things out."

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea." Hermione began. "Normally I would love to but when Peter returns. . ."

"Oh." The werewolf deflated. "Right, well we'll have to discuss how to deal with that. But if you are certain?"

"Entirely." The brunette nodded. "it is one thing for you all to bring me to a meeting because you trust me but another to suddenly have me live here."

"But where will you stay?" Lily voiced concerned.

Shooting a nervous glance at Sirius who had finally come back to the conversation. "The ancestral house of Black?"

"What?" Sirius exclaimed jumping up. "You most certainly will not!"

"Padfoot." James soothed. "You may not get along with your family." Sirius snorted derisively. "But may I remind you that your grandfather took that oath, he won't hurt her—can't hurt her."

"No." Sirius sighed. "I understand it, but I don't like it. No matter the time that has passed since we met your family now."

Smiling Hermione responded. "Thanks, Sirius. I don't know if it's because of the pendant or you're somehow being influenced by the future but—thank you."

"So how are we going to deal with Peter?" Remus asked unsure. Apparently later was now.

"Can he be saved?" James turned to Hermione searchingly. "Maybe to you he's a traitor, and I understand. But he's our mate, he never turned his back on us and we won't on him."

She wondered briefly if she should stop looking for Harry in his parents, after all, they were all their own people. However, in that moment Hermione felt as if she was facing Harry. The boy who once you earned his friendship it never wavered, he was entirely too forgiving and gave too much of himself into his relationships but that made Harry, Harry.

"Hermione?" Remus turned. "Can we—is he redeemable?"

"I don't—I don't know. Maybe? I'm not sure why he defected to Voldemort, or even when." Hermione answered Harry had told her that he had died being strangled by the silver hand Voldemort gifted him. Perhaps, in his last moments of life, Peter Pettigrew showed mercy.

"We won't give up on him then." Sirius finished with finality. What he had done, he has not yet. Perhaps the boy that they befriended was still there somewhere.

Nodding Hermione accepted this, it was their call to make. They knew Peter Pettigrew, she did not.

…

"I'm back." Hermione called walking into the large foyer, a small elf taking her jacket. She left the group feeling like they had ridden an emotional rollercoaster. No one could decide whether they wanted to scream, yell, cry, or break things.

"I see you are back." Arcturus Black stated blandly walking toward her gracefully. "Did you find my grandson?"

"Yes." The witch answered. "He's staying at a Black Property actually, one previously owned by Alphard Black."

The Head of the House of Black hmmm. "Well, Sirius is still a member of this House, as was Alphard so they are welcome to the properties that have been passed to them."

"I thought Sirius was kicked out? Alphard too?" The brunette inquired following after the wizard as he turned to walk back toward his study a glass of fire whiskey in his hand.

"Walburga throwing a tantrum and blasting them off her tapestry means nothing." He retorted dryly. "The tapestry at Grimmauld is not the main tapestry anyway, that house has always belonged to the branch family members."

"But Orion Black lives there, Sirius and Regulus were raised there?" She replied faintly, accepting a glass of fire whiskey. Taking a sip, she shuddered, it was most definitely a strong drink.

"Grimmauld Place belonged to cousin Pollux, when his daughter married my son and she demanded the house no one argued. Alphard probably didn't care much and Cygnus was given another estate." He droned. "Orion brought Sirius and Regulus here every day, they had an expensive education which I required them to learn here. Pollux may have never been able to deny Walburga anything but I had no such qualms. My son is weak when it comes to that witch."

"I see." Hermione trailed off.

"Did you not see the tapestry?" Arcturus inquired. "It is in my study when you entered."

"I was preoccupied." She retorted sharply.

"Well go look at it." The wizard demanded, waving her toward the wall on the east side of the room.

"Oh."

"It takes up half a wall." He muttered. "I've no idea know how you missed it."

"You have a lot of trinkets and books. It's distracting, besides I was busy." Hermione replied already running her fingers over the giant tapestry. "This shows everyone, even lines distantly related to the Blacks."

"If someone was born into this family then their decedents are listed." The wizard explained. "No matter how distant they become."

"I suppose this helps with avoiding inbreeding." Hermione mused, though looking at the crossing lines she determined not by much. "The Potters?!"

"Yes, my cousin Dorea fell in love." Arcturus answered. "Terrible business that is, still Potter is wealthy enough so I am satisfied."

"The Weasleys? Prewetts? Goyle? Crabbe. Flint. . . Bulstrode. . . Rosier. . . Macmillan. . .Longbottom. . . Crouch. . . Malfoy. . . Lestrange." Hermione continued following the lines. "Are you related to everyone?!"

"Just about." He replied thoughtfully. The family needed new blood, inbreeding led to insanity. Blasted Magic and its need to interfere.

"The tree doesn't show the ancestors of people who marry a Black?" Hermione inferred.

"No. That would make the tree more complicated than it already is. Best to leave it as is."

"How does it know when to add people?"

Raising a brow Arcturus answered. "The Family Magic notes when a person magically binds themselves to someone else and also when I knew child with magical blood is born, it is automatically added, the branches adjusting to the new extensions."

"Fascinating." Hermione continued, her hands following the branches. "What is this mean?

"What?"

"These runes alone the branches, their shining slightly."

Arcturus Black stepped forward purposefully, staring at the tapestry. He muttered under his breathe as his fingers followed the smooth surface, his brow furrowed. "The tapestry is moving, its altering itself. The branches are changing."

Stepping back, he poured himself another glass and refilled her glass. "Thank you."

"It has never changed before, not this much. What it means Miss Granger is that your arrival is going to change my House drastically." Taking a large gulp, he glanced at the tapestry. "I only hope that however it is changed, saves us."

* * *

AN:

So I know that officially Dorea and Charlus are not James Potter but first I kind of dispise the names JK gave his real parents. Also she mentions that Charlus and Dorea have one son but never states how they all die but they would have had to for Harry to have no other family so I'm taking that as my sign to roll with it.

Also, I put it that sometimes Hermione forgets she's talking to the past versions of the people she once knew and so we'll see her slip up every so often.


	5. Order of the Phoenix

Here you guys go!

Disclaimer: Sadly not mine

Favorite, Follow, and Review :)

AN: So I'm going with Jame's parents as Charlus and Dorea Potter but I'm using the birthdates of his actual parents as reference, especially since Charlus and Dorea don't have provided birthdates.

* * *

"Now don't forget to—"

"Lily, take a deep breath I remember." Hermione interrupted as they walked toward Potter Manor. The Order of the Phoenix was currently using the ancestral house for meetings. The Potters decided to heavily ward the house, no floo and no apparating on grounds, which meant they were forced to apparate some distance away and walk. "We've been discussing my introduction to the order for the past three weeks. Which might I add gives us plenty of time to construct a believable story."

"You're right." Lily sighed wringing her hands. "I'm worried is all. I'm glad that you were able to accompany me, usually, when James and Sirius have to come right after work they send Remus but it is terribly out of his way and ends up making us both late."

Laughing, Hermione squeezed Lily's hands comfortingly. "Glad to be of service."

The duo continued to walk in compatible silence through what appeared to be a thick forest. "Are you nervous?"

"About what?" Hermione questioned, a small smirk on her face.

"You know, about the Order." The redhead huffed playfully.

"I suppose I should be. Many of the members will be those I've never met but I've got you and the Marauders vouching for me." She teased back. She didn't want to say it aloud but there would be very few members of the order that she knew. In fact, Lily, the Marauders, Moody, and Dumbledore were the only members she knew personally. So many lives had been lost, she sighed sadly. Edgar Bones, he was a member and if Kingsley had been correct, Amelia Bone's younger brother and the Uncle of Hermione's own schoolmate Susan Bones. Marlene McKinnon died in 1981 with her entire family. Bejny Fenwick, Aberforth Dumbledore, Caradoc Dearborn, Dorcas Meadowes, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, the Longbottoms, Dedalus Diggle, Hagrid. So many lives and so little time. How many could she save? Who would she save.

"And Moody." Lily stated softly. "He doesn't know, you know because of the oath but he trusts James and Sirius and he liked you—at least that's what they told me. So, if he's on your side then that's another good thing."

"Right." Hermione said dazed. She shook her head to focus, she could do this. She just needed to keep a level head. "You first?"

Grasping Hermione's hand, she walked through the wards at the gate. The Potters had wards to prevent most from entering on top of their other protections but James had sent a message that they were bringing someone new. They promised to alter the wards to let someone in if they were with James. Once he mentioned that he would be late from work, they agreed for the aforementioned person to be with Lily. "It's just a little further now, you should be able to see it."

The magic was comforting and cool as it washed over Hermione's skin. Once they entered she could see the large shell of the ward ripple slightly and wondered how much magic it took to set those up. Turning she followed Lily's eyes, _should be able to see it?!_ She would have to be bloody blind to not. Potter Manor stood tall and proud, and so very old. It was a castle of a building with large towers peaking up, perhaps only 4 or 5 stories tall at the base but so wide, with outdoor walkways, and patios, and ornate carvings of giant stone on peaks. She felt as if she had stepped into a story book, something she hadn't felt since she first saw Hogwarts. The path they were walking was straight and graveled, a well-manicured lawn on both sides. As they neared she noticed the entrance to the home was a large garden full of colorful flowers and life. She followed blindly, as Lily led her up a set of staircases that had split toward two incredibly large doors. Once they arrived she was surprised to find the knocker well over 20 feet above the ground. Before she could ask how on earth they were supposed to knock, Lily flicked her wand. Right, Magic.

A small elf opened the door, its eyes wide and bright as it peered at the newcomers. "Missy Lily! Missy Lily is here! Oh, I is so excited. The Master be telling us that the birdies will be coming and us is so excited to prepare food and clean. We have missed little Master's flower so much." The exuberant elf, who Hermione believed was female, let them in taking their cloaks quickly.

"Thank you, Tilly, this is a new friend of mine Hermione." Lily introduced motioning toward Hermione.

"I see." Tilly nodded, her large ears flopping endearingly against her head. "Come come Missy Lilly, Missy Hermy, I be showing you to the Master and Mistress."

Hermione followed stunned, the elf was wearing what appeared to be a small uniform with the Potter crest proudly on the back and a smaller on one the breast. She had very little dealings with elves, no one she knew owned them. Not since Harry let Kreacher stay at Hogwarts. The old elf popped in to check every so often but the pain of the was great house in ruin was too much and Harry never argued. After she had joined the Ministry and worked in the Department of the Regulation and Care of Magical Creatures she had learned much about the dealings of house elves. S.P.E.W. changed from freeing the house elves, who apparently did not want to be free, to making certain that they were never mistreated. It was an old and very cross elf named, Birty that explained that elves lived off of the magical bond they shared with their wizard and if they were free would only live a short will before dying. Dobby apparently had been bonded to Hogwarts thus his ability to stay alive after his freedom from the Malfoys.

Tilly knocked on the door, announcing the two before opening it wide to allow their entrance. "Tilly will be bringing the Missies some food and drink. The other birdies have not arrived."

"Thank you, Tilly." Lily said softly, gazing down at the creature with a smile. The elf puffed up before giving Lily one last adoring look and snapping out. "Well come on, it's good that we are early. I can introduce you to James parents."

Hermione followed Lily into the room, it was large the walls a warm brown. However, it was covered with all sorts of shelves with books and knickknacks, some she recognized as being very expensive. Crown molding, inlaid with gold, of course James Potter grew up in here. Amongst the shelves, and walls, Hermione noted surprised that there were no portraits. "Interesting."

"What is interesting." A voice called out. Shocked, Hermione turned her attention from browsing. Embarrassed at not only having said that aloud but having been heard, the witch blushed. A man and woman lounged gracefully in front of her. There was plenty of seating in the room, a large fireplace lit and bright. The man, who had spoken looked like an older version of James Potter, same bone structure, long nose, messy hair with streaks of silver, and hazel eyes. Hazel eyes which were looking at her curiously.

"Forgive me." Hermione finally answered blushing. "I only found it interesting that there were no portraits in this room."

"Yes." The man agreed. "Portraits tend to be such gossips, not good for such meetings." Nocking his head to the side, the elder Potter looked over her carefully. Not in the way that she knew men looked her over but more in a way to determine her worth.

"Of course." Hermione agreed tensing.

Smiling widely, Lily went to the couple, first bending to kiss the elder Potter on his cheek fondly before practically bounding toward the witch. Long flowing silver hair framed a decidedly feminine face with high cheekbones, aristocratic brows that arched over grey eyes. Very family, very sharp grey eyes. Sucking in a breath, Hermione stifled gasp, Harry's grandmother was from the house of black. The witch in question was gazing warmly on the redheaded witch as she sat beside the former on a blue toned loveseat.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, this is a new friend of mine, Hermione Smith." Lily introduced happily. Hermione had begged the group to introduce her as Hermione Smith, when questioned she had mentioned that she wasn't sure how this would affect her birth in a few years and she did not want to put a muggle family with the last name Granger in danger. Smith was a painfully common last name, and no deatheater would be able to figure out which muggle smith family she was related to. "Hermione, this is James parents."

"Charlus and my wife Dorea." The newly minted Charlus stated. He sent a mock glare at Lily, though the fondness in his eyes was blatant. "Which is what I've told you to call us."

Smiling brightly at the patriarch Lily replied. "I can't very well introduce you that way."

"Ignore my husband." Dorea said in a smooth voice. It had that aristocratic lit to it that the Black's all had, the one that Voldemort had attempted to learn later on in life. "So, you are the girl from Beauxbatons that my sons have written to me of."

Smiling at the plural version of the word son, Hermione found herself very happy for Sirius. "Yes, ma'am. It is an honor to have been invited."

"Come and sit Hermione." Charlus encouraged, motioning to the couches all grouped around for the impending meeting.

"Thank you." The witch responded sitting gingerly. She was close to Lily in a single chair.

"Tell us about yourself. How did you meet Lily here?" Dorea inquired, a suspicious glint in her eyes.

"I had been walking through Diagon Alley when I went into the bookshop Remus worked at. We got to talking about our schools and comparing them when he found out I did not attend Hogwarts." Shrugging Hermione allowed a small smile to grace her features. "Eventually he invited me to dinner with his friends and I met James, Sirius, and Lily."

"Not Peter?" Charlus asked his brows furrowed.

"Ah—no. It seems ever dinner that I was able to make he was not." The witch answered hesitantly.

"To be fair Charlus, Peter has only been to a couple of the dinners in the past couple of months." Lily quickly interjected. "In fact, I don't think he is able to come tonight. His mum's sick again."

"I see." Dorea intoned, her eyes calculating. It was a look she had seen before, on someone who didn't believe what they were hearing. It was a look that she had seen in Phineas Black when he was thinking, planning, waiting to strike. Hermione was hoping that the look was for Peter and not herself.

"What is Beauxbatons like?" Dorea asked lightly, her hard-grey eyes on Hermione.

Drat. "Well, it's somewhat like Hogwarts based on what Remus and the others have said. It's a large white chateau in Southern France. It's beautiful!" the witch exclaimed remembering the school. "The hallways are all open and it's surrounded by gardens and fountains that are made from the Pyrenees mountains."

Nodding her head, Dorea continued. "What was your favorite part?" When no one stopped the inquisition, Hermione answered.

"During Christmas time, I think." Hermione answered, remembering her visit with Fleur who as she took the younger witch on a tour explained many things of her alma mater. "The hall is decorated with giant ice sculptures that are spelled to not melt. The upper years always had competition to see who had made the best, and the students would vote. My first year, one of the seventh years made a giant Abraxan. I had only ever seen the ones that led the carriages, and it was only for a short moment so I was quite awe struck. Another student had mentioned that if I did well in Care of Magical Creatures then in my fifth year I may be chosen to help care for them."

"An honor I take?" Charlus finally inquired, his head tilted curiously.

"To some I suppose." The witch shrugged. "Some admired their beauty but that is where it ended, others never cared for the menial work but to some it was."

"And were you able to?" The wizard continued. "To take care of them?"

"No." She responded shaking her head sadly. "I've always been a bit of a bookworm. I wanted to know everything and in my quest for knowledge I didn't stand out enough for the teacher. Just as well I suppose, I was awe-struck by them but I could never have given up taking Runes and Arithmancy to spend the extra time."

"How many classes did you take in school?" He asked surprised, his silver eyebrows climbing high.

"As many as I was able. The normal of course, transfiguration, charms, potions, history of magic, Defense against the Dark Arts, astronomy, and herbology. When we were able to choose electives I also took Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures. I dropped Muggle studies when I realized the class had no meaning for a Muggleborn and divination." Hermione answered swiftly.

"You took all those classes?" Lily finally asked after the group sat in stunned silence.

"Well, divination I dropped not even midway through the year. Ridiculous if you ask me. It is shoddy at best, and the teacher was absolutely horrid." Hermione answered. "She prophesized at least one student's death every month. Honestly, nothing logical about what she did."

"But Arithmancy?" Lily muttered her brows furrowed.

"Arithmancy is a complex subject that includes numbers and equations!" The brunette exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, it's wonderful."

"Right." Lily blinked unsure. Hermione looked at her curiously, a bright smile worming its way onto her face.

Finally, Dorea relaxed huffing a small laugh. "Well I do believe that the others are beginning to arrive."

…

The group, as they arrived were introduced to Hermione who smiled politely at them all. When Dumbledore finally arrived, he watched her sharply as she was introduced.

"Yes, yes. Remus wrote to me of you, assured me of your intentions." The Headmaster stared at her for a moment longer before smiling slightly. "Welcome."

Hermione knew Dumbledore did not trust her and did not like that she had been invited to the order without meeting him personally first. But the Marauder's had vouched for her and when he had taken his concerns to Moody, the grizzled man stated quite plainly that she was not a threat. "Thank you, it's an honor to meet you Headmaster Dumbledore."

The group much larger now, talked amongst themselves, Hermione staying glued to Lily or Remus in the face of so many new people. She decided though that Edgar Bones was much too kind and sweet for her to feel tense around. He looked a little worse for wear, and when Hermione inquired on his health he had laughed and said that his elder son was turning two and the younger one was still in the stage of sleeping during the day and screaming during the night. Laughing, Hermione had nodded knowingly Teddy had been a handful for Harry and Hermione had often times helped out the young wizard. Besides, she had babysat her young cousins on more than one occasion before she turned 11 and they had been a handful.

At five minutes to 8 James, Sirius, and Moody finally strolled in greeting everyone warmly. The hit wizard sat beside Dumbledore grunting as he extended his leg. James kissed Lily lovingly on the cheek before sitting beside the witch on the arm of the couch she sat. Sirius, never one to be outdone, bent dramatically in front of Hermione before loudly kissing her cheeks. Grinning cheekily, he sat on the arm of her chair. "Honestly Sirius." Hermione muttered rolling her eyes.

"Shall we begin?" Dumbledore asked, clearing his throat at the antics. Though, Hermione noted it was half-hearted as his eyes were twinkling. When everyone nodded and turned their attention toward him he began. "First, I would like to introduce Hermione Smith, she's a friend of some of ours and has shown an interest in helping."

"Can she be trusted?" Dorcus Meadowes asked, her blue eyes glancing warily at the woman.

"Yes." Moody grunted. Apparently, everyone trusted him enough by his word to bring out anymore arguments.

"Right, I've heard back from those members that are away on Missions and unfortunately it appears that Caradoc has gone missing. We've heard no word from him, and so we must assume that he has been killed. If everyone could take a moment to remember him." The headmaster continued gravely, his eyes sad as the thought of the Ravenclaw who loved astronomy and would sit out at night past curfew to look at them.

Hermione looked around the room as grim eyes glazed dazedly around lost in memories. Clearing his throat, Dumbledore continued. "Now onto more business. The deatheaters are becoming bolder with their attacks on both Muggles and Muggleborns. It appears that their main goal continues to be the takeover of the ministry."

"There is no telling which departments are infiltrated." Moody stated unhappily. "Lots of those in charge of Purebloods and most of them are either dark or gray."

"There are some families that are light." Charlus stated, inquiring his head toward Edgar Bones and himself.

"Yes, and you must continue to gain favor in the Wizengamot, we cannot afford for it to be taken over by the darker families." Dumbledore ordered solemnly.

"Actually." Sirius spoke up, his eyes narrowed. Looking at Hermione he finally decided, nodding to himself he turned back. "My grandfather has warded himself in his home, as has my father. Though I know my darling cousin is marked and the other married to someone marked I don't believe the House of Black is as firmly behind Voldemort as he may think."

"Yet, your younger brother is courted by deatheaters." Frank Longbottom stated. He had fair hair and bright blue eyes set into an aristocratic face with a square jaw.

Reaching a hand, Hermione grasped Sirius' in hers, squeezing gently

"That may be true." Sirius agreed gruffly. "But Regulus is not the heir to our House."

"Sirius, mate." Frank continued. "I know you still love your younger brother, but he's not going to choose our side. Doesn't matter if he isn't the heir—"

"It does actually." Hermione interrupted. "So, long as he is not the heir or head of the house, the House of Black has no true side."

"Fine, but it's only a matter of time before Orion chooses a side." The Longbottom scion continued.

"His choose also does not matter." Sirius muttered.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Sirius?" Charlus questioned, eyes wide as he leaned forward. "Don't tell me?"

"Yeah." The Black heir muttered running his hand through his hair tiredly. "Grandfather made me his heir, the family magic chose so. . ."

"That is good." The headmaster decided. "So, long as you are on our side, the House of Black cannot be used against us. Though we also cannot use it to aid us."

"No." Hermione intoned. "I don't think I like what you are insinuating. Arcturus Black may be a right bastard but he's the head and he will stay that way." The threat was clear in her voice, answering the unspoken thought of Dumbledore's. "We need to tread carefully or we will be doing exactly what Voldemort wants."

"And how do you know—"

"Sorry we're late!" A voice stated as two figures strode into the room. Two redheaded figures.

Well Shite.

"Fabian, Gideon." Moody barked. "Shut up and sit down already."

The redheads sent the hit wizard mocked looks of hurt before turning toward the group to do that. Hermione knew when it was Fabian she made eye contact with because he practically froze.

"Hermione?" Fabian questioned, his eyes roving over her person.

Feeling herself heat, Hermione smiled. "Hello, Fabian."

"You've met Hermione?" Remus asked surprised.

"Yeah, a couple of weeks or so ago. Ran into her in Diagon Alley." Fabian murmured, his eyes trained on the witch. "How do you know her?" He ran through the math quickly, they overlapped maybe. . .

"Met her when I was at work a couple months back." Remus answered quickly. "She was new in town. We got to talking comparing schools you know?"

"New in town?" Fabian questioned brows furrowed, eyes never leaving Hermione's. "Wait compared schools?"

Hermione wanted to freeze but she forced herself not to. The secret to lying, the twins told her was not to let anyone know. No freezing, no flinching, no inflection of the voice. They acted innocent all the time, both when they were lying and not to throw people off. So far, she had been kind and smiled, she had been slightly relaxed and she needed to stay that way.

"Yeah." Remus continued shrugging his shoulders unknown to Hermione's inner turmoil. "She went to Beauxbatons and just left the continent."

"She doesn't sound French." Someone said suspiciously.

"That's because I'm British, born and raised. Mostly, my father decided to open a practice in France because of my grandmother on my mother's side. Her health was falling. My mother didn't want to take my grandmother from the home she always knew in the last years of her life. So, we moved to France when I was nine. Got my letter at eleven and somewhere along the way we decided to stay. Since it wasn't their original plan my parents still owned their business here and their house. After they died I came back here to sort things out." Hermione answered immediately, making sure to sound natural and not as if she rehearsed for days with Lily and the others.

"I see." Fabian said blandly. She saw it though, perhaps because she was watching him as she talked, the way his eyes narrowed. Sending him a pleading look she begged him to believe her, to just wait. Maybe it was the triad thing, but he seemed to accept her explanation and sat beside his brother. It probably helped that Sirius Black was giving him a look that screamed, I know you know we're lying but shut up and sit down.

"Now back to the meeting." Dumbledore stated once the Prewitt twins had seated themselves though his eyes were a bit sharper on Hermione. An elf popped into the room bring a tray with drinks and some food, which was accepted gratefully. "How Miss Smith, was it? How do you know what Voldemort wants?"

Hermione felt her chin lift in defiance toward Dumbledore's tone. "I thought it obvious."

"Apparently not." Benjy huffed, trying to ease the tension. But by the slow dimming of his smile, he realized he was unsuccessful.

"Voldemort preaches blood purity correct? That is why so many flock to him?" Hermione began, looking around the room, careful to have her eyes skip over the Prewetts. "Then pray tell, someone explain to me why he kills and orders the kills of pureblood families that defy him."

"Because they aren't worthy in his eyes. Blood traitors are as bad as Muggleborns to him." Charlus Potter spoke up.

"Exactly! That's what he tells everyone, but let me ask you this. Of those pureblood families, how many are on his side? I can assure you not enough to continue the population if he kills all his opponents off." Hermione answered. Her she looked at Dumbledore accusingly, he may wish to withhold information but she had no qualms about it. It seemed to do more harm than good in most cases. "He says his goal is the purification of Magical Britain and potentially the world. But there are rumors back in France. He calls himself Lord Voldemort and nothing else, which is not an old family name. There's a rumor on the continent that he's a Muggleborn or a Halfblood who hates Purebloods for their bigotry and is trying to get them to kill each other. From where I'm standing, if that's his goal he's succeeding."

James opened his mouth to say something before pausing in thought. For a while they sat in silence, each processing what she said and trying to find fault in it.

"Okay, that makes some sense." Lily stated her eyes firm. "By picking one side and taking their ideals to the extreme and their actions he's getting what he wants but if he is a Muggleborn or Halfblood why is he killing all these other Muggleborns and their families?"

"Other than to get bigoted purebloods on his side?" Hermione questioned wryly turning toward Lily. "He doesn't say his real name. It's going around that it's because he's ashamed of it. If he's got muggle blood in him, he doesn't like them. I knew a boy once who was raised by muggles before finding out he was a wizard. They hated that, couldn't understand it and lashed out at him because of it. Perhaps your Lord Voldemort is similar." Her eyes caught Dumbledore's and held them. "Perhaps you Lord Voldemort hates Muggles because his Muggle family couldn't accept him and this is a sick way of getting revenge on them and those who are accepted by their families."

The others were muttering amongst themselves but Hermione held Dumbledore's eyes. He knew she knew more than she was letting on, rumor on the continent? He thought not, he had connections, there was no such rumor.

"Be that as it may, this should stay between us here." Dumbledore spoke, his voice carrying over the others.

"Why?" Charlus asked his eyes narrowed. "Albus, if we could let this rumor out. Perhaps we could diffuse some of the fear and let some of his followers doubt his intention. Right now, we alone fight against them because the others fear fighting back. This could help!"

"You must trust me on this Charlus." The headmaster intoned seriously.

"Normally I would Albus, but think of those that this could deter. Pureblood families that follow him or even the neutral ones, the ones that you wish us to turn toward our side, this may bring them to our side!" Charlus replied. "I will not spread it like gossip, but it may be something I mention to other Wizengamot members, to other heads of houses."

The two stared at one another until Dumbledore sighed and nodded his head. "If you think that is best Charlus. But I must stress subtlety. We cannot have this rumor coming back to us, and we cannot let it get to wild. Voldemort may strike out."

…

As the group began to disperse and members began to talk amongst themselves, Hermione felt Fabian attempt to get her attention. Pulling Sirius toward her, she whispered into his ear.

"Hey, Pops!" Sirius stated, smiling brightly at the wizard who rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Sirius." Charlus replied, smirking at the youthful wizard.

"Do you mind if I take Hermione out to the garden. Get some fresh air." The wizard replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The Potter Head chuckled but nodded anyway. "Come on Kitten, I'll show you where I outflew Prongs."

"Oye!" James yelled having heard the last comment. "I was distracted!"

Hermione laughed as Sirius led her away, knowing that the Prewetts, or at least Fabian would follow.

"So, here we are." Sirius said, gesturing toward the large back area that was full of trees and flowers, and just so beautiful. The air flittered with fireflies, and small floating lights that she imagined, either the elves put up or were magical creatures attracted to the house. Following the stairs down, she marveled at the area.

"Oh! Wow, it's beautiful." Hermione muttered, her eyes straying to ever corner. The large fountain over on one side that was surrounded by rosebushes. The tree that hung over a bench and swing, it's willowy branches swaying in the breeze. The pathway which appeared to go in every direction in some organized manner and Hermione wanted to follow every path.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing." Sirius answered. "That forest back there is Potter property too. James and I would go back and we made a tree house by this small clearing. Or, I suppose Pops did but yeah."

"Hermione." Fabian called, his steps echoing as he made his way across the marbled path toward the two. Gideon was right beside him, entirely confused. He felt a small flair of jealousy at the proximity between the witch and the Black but ignored it. "We need to talk."

"Right." Hermione agreed. "Muffliato." She pointed her wand and the area around them was charmed. "This should allow us to speak freely, anyone who wishes to eavesdrop will hear nothing but buzzing."

"Handy." Sirius muttered. "Where did you learn that?"

"An old professor invented it." Hermione responded wryly.

"Speaking of." Fabian stated. "Want to explain why you told me you attended Hogwarts but apparently not?"

Feeling Sirius freeze, Hermione reached out a hand to squeeze his own. "Look. Times aren't safe right now. Besides, I don't have an accent and it's easier to just say I went to Hogwarts then Beauxbatons."

Gideon looked between the witch and his brother confused. He remembered when Fabian had come home after meeting her, how many Hermione Smiths were there after all? Fabian was smitten, that was something Gideon could easily tell. He could tell that his twin was drawn to the small witch and meeting her in person Gideon could agree. They had double checked with the spell and it finally had brought a name up. Hermione Granger. They were unsure how they felt about a girl being 30 years their junior but were still excited about the possibilities. Wizards lived over a hundred years so it may not be terrible awkward. Gideon had similarly mussed that they were drawn to the with because of the similar name, that somehow their magic was allowing them to settle for a time.

"I know you're lying." Fabian stated.

"Fabian?" Gideon asked, interrupting his brother and attempting to diffuse the anger.

"Trust me. Please." Hermione finally muttered, her eyes large as they gazed at Fabian pleadingly.

Sighing Fabian nodded. "Fine. It's obvious Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily know the truth so I'll just have to wait. You'll tell us eventually."

"Yeah." She replied, knowing that though Fabian and Gideon were their own persons they were also magical twins. Which meant they probably kept hardly any secrets from the other. She could respect that, finding someone that you trusted so implicitly that secrets were pointless.

"Right, this is my brother Gideon." Fabian said when Hermione glanced meaningfully at him.

"Lovely to meet you, Gideon." The witch greeted smiling brightly at the wizard. He was Fabian's twin, identical in appearance but Hermione could tell they were different. Gideon had a small sliver of a scar on his hairline by his left ear. They were both free of freckles like Molly was. Their eyes that sea green blue, that drew her in. But Fabian tended to smile more roguishly, where as it appeared Gideon smiled more seductively. If there was a difference between the two. Hermione realized she had been staring, picking apart their appearances for differences when Sirius coughed non-to discreetly.

"Right then." The wizard muttered. "I think I'm going to go over here and remember my victory over Jamie-boy. Call me if you need anything."

Hermione turned toward Sirius and nodded. For all his flirting, the man was harmless, he had no more interest in her than she him.

"So, you and Black, huh?" Fabian asked when he deemed Sirius a safe distance away.

Snorting Hermione shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous Fabian."

"Oh, just friend then?" Fabian questioned.

"Subtle brother." Gideon muttered.

"Just friends." Hermione answered. She hadn't known many twins, the Patils, and Weasleys. The Patil sisters were very different, the Weasleys practically bonded. It appeared the Prewetts were somewhere in-between. They appeared to get along better than the Patil sisters and appeared more similar in personality also. Then again, the Patil twins with one in Ravenclaw and one in Gryffindor seemed opposites. But, the Prewetts also weren't like the Weasley twins. They didn't speak together as if they were one person finishing each other's thoughts. Hermione was grateful for that, for as much as she loved the twins it got on her nerves sometimes.

"Good." Fabian spoke. "That's good then."

"I don't know if I can watch this." Gideon murmured, embarrassed on his twin's behalf.

"What happened to the confident man I met in Diagon Alley?" Hermione teased lightly. It was if her words flipped a switch for Fabian who shared a look with his brother before sending her heated glances. The air around them seemed to electrify.

"Oh. I'm still there no worries." Fabian said more confidently, that roguish smile on his face.

"Didn't want to scare you off I think." Gideon stated expanding on his brothers reasoning before Hermione could question it. "Testing the waters and all that."

"How do they feel?" Hermione asked dryly, licking her lips.

"Welcoming enough for me." Gideon smirked, his eyes following the movement of Hermione's tongue. He wanted to lean forward, catch the thing in his teeth and pull it into his mouth.

"Warm enough for three, you think?" Fabian inquired stepping forward slightly.

Before Hermione could answer, she took a breath. The movement had caused his proximity to invade hers, his sent invading her senses. Fabian, smelled like inked parchment and the Woods. Oh, Merlin did he smell like the woods. Not just any woods though, his own. It was like sandalwood with a hint of periwinkle flowers. They were her favorite flowers since she was a child, making the color of the flowers quickly her favorite also. She wanted to lean forward and bury her nose in his neck.

"You okay there Hermione?" Gideon asked, stepping forward to put a hand on her arm in concern.

Hermione wished he hadn't because if her senses weren't overwhelmed they were now. Gideon had that same woodsy smell, the sandalwood, and periwinkle. Merlin did that smell nice. With a hint of something else, it wasn't parchment. . . it smelled almost like leather. It was a delicious combination, with Fabians which seemed to harmonize.

"Hermione?" Gideon repeated.

"I think." Hermione started her voice husky even to her own ears. "That you two should take a step back."

The twins shared a look over Hermione's head, blood quickly rushing down their bodies to a more intimate place. "Are we making you uncomfortable?" Fabian asked leaning so that his mouth was by her right ear.

Practically hyperventilating, Hermione attempted to force herself to focus.

"We don't want that." Gideon whispered, his mouth by her left ear. "After all you are such a sweet looking witch."

Eyes nearly crossing, Hermione placed a hand on each of their chests to push them away. What she didn't plan on was that bolt of pleasure to ripple through her when she did. Her hands quickly fisted as she let out a small moan.

Fabian felt his trousers tighten and shared a look with his brother who appeared to have the same issue.

"You okay?" Sirius called, looking over at the huddled trio.

Feeling as if a spell was broken, Hermione unfisted her hands, slightly pushing the two wizards back. "Yeah!" She called out to Sirius, her voice low.

"We should probably be heading in soon." Sirius warned, his gaze flicking toward the house. "The others will want to leave soon."

"We should head out then." Gideon said looking at the witch as she released his shirt. A small smirk made its way onto his face. "We promised we'd babysit before this meeting came up. If we go now we can still give Arthur and Molly some alone time."

"Bloody hell." Fabian muttered wanting to grab the witch's hand. "They've already had three sons, and another on the way. They don't need anymore."

"She can't get pregnant if she's already." Hermione said gently her eyes refusing to look at the two.

The twins shared a look blinking owlishly. "Yeah, I suppose that's true." Gideon nodded.

"But still." Fabian agreed. "We'll be off then."

Hermione and Sirius, once he made his way back bid they're goodbyes and watched as the twins began to walk away. Pausing she felt herself open her mouth to speak. "Be safe!" Come back to me, she wanted to say.

The twins looked at her before smirking smugly. She expected them to say something like no worries, we can handle ourselves. It was always what the Weasley twins told her before the twins became George and still, he said that.

"We will." Gideon yelled back, waving his arm in the air.

"Promise." Fabian agreed, nodding at Hermione.

As they walked toward the edge of the Potter property, Hermione began to feel guilt. By comparing the two sets of twins she felt as if she was attempting to replace Fred and George with these Fabian and Gideon. Granted the Weasleys were meant to replace the Prewett twins. . . but still.

"You okay there, kitten?" Sirius asked after Hermione continued to stare at where the Prewetts went.

"I don't know Sirius." She answered softly. "I really don't."


	6. The Third Side

Disclaimer: Not mine

As always, favorite, follow, and review :)

Now that thats out of the way. . . AN:

So Lucretia Black married Ignatius Prewett but they aren't the parents of Molly, Fabian, and Gideon even though Molly named Percy after him. So I'm ignoring that, they are their parnts now! The Black blood is important! I think that's it? Obviously this story is AU but like I stated before I'm trying to keep close to canon with ages and relations. . . though I suppose this story ignores that. Oh well! On with the story!

* * *

"So, you have some form of plan that you wish to share with us?" Sirius questioned. The group was sitting in the kitchen of the house. Peter was still not there, and Hermione had a feeling he was with the deatheaters. The Marauders had beaten themselves up for never questioning him before. But he was their brother, they were supposed to trust one another. If you can't trust your best friend, then who can you trust?

"I think we need to meet with your grandfather." Hermione decided. If they were going to make a plan it needed to be solid, it couldn't change at ever turn, not like with Harry and Ron. She had gone in blind packing everything she thought she would need, and still tensions ran high. They always would if she expected people to walk into a deatheater den without a idea why. "It won't be until we've all gotten together that we can start dividing tasks and making plans. Every new person will be a change in the equation and I much rather go into this with some kind of plan."

"Have you given thought to any more members that you would like to include?" Remus asked gently. The whole purpose of meeting with the Order was for Hermione to scout out potential allies but at the same time find a way to protect them though she hadn't mentioned the last thing. There weren't two sides of this war any longer, there were three.

"For this to work." Hermione began looking into the eyes of her new friends, her new family. "For this to work, we will need help from both sides. That's why I think the war took so long, people were ostracizing one another. The light wouldn't touch anyone possibly dark with a ten-foot pole and that pushed more people toward the darker spectrum."

"Who are you going to pick from _that_ side?" Sirius demanded, thoughts and names running through his mind. He may not have liked it but he was raised by Slytherins to act Slytherin, besides he knew most of those families and their connections. It was expected of him and his mind was running with ideas of potentials, none of which he had talked to in the past five years, not pleasantly at least.

"Actually, Sirius, I was thinking of allowing your grandfather and father that task. Hence the need to meet with them." The witch stated. "The way I see it, they are the only ones still talking to potential deatheaters and marked members."

"Padfoot?" James inquired, looking at the man. He would trust their judgement if Sirius did, no one knew the house of Black better than him. Well him and possibly James' mother.

Sirius sat silently, his brows furrowed in thought. "It should work." He admitted reluctantly. "With the oaths taken, they are bound by our magic to aid Hermione, even hinting toward Voldemort that there is a third group would be breaking the vows."

"Exactly." The time traveler agreed, her fingers tapping against the white table. "Now, there were some members of the Order that I want to include in our group also. I think it best to include them and bring them with when we speak to your family."

"But not Dumbledore?" Remus asked. He knew Hermione did not like him, probably for more reasons than she admitted to them but he was strong and Voldemort feared him.

Shaking her head, she replied. "No. For now at least Dumbledore is Voldemort's main proponent. We need Voldemort to continue to think that way. Besides, like I said I don't want to bring him in until—"

"After the Hallows." Lily interrupted with a curious look on her face. She was across from Hermione, her back to the window over the sink but she didn't mind. Hermione would warn them if someone was coming, that is if they could breach their wards without anyone feeling it."Care to explain that."

Pausing in thought, Hermione debated whether or not to answer. "What do you know of the three Peverell brothers and their deal with Death?" Hermione asked. Lily looked confused at the question, she'd never heard of it. To be honest, Hermione hadn't expected her to, she certainly hadn't at first. But the Marauders did, they were raised magical, James especially looked surprised.

"It's a children's story." Sirius finally answered when no one else immediately jumped in. Noting Lily's curious gaze, he turned his attention to the redhead to explain. "Three brothers meet death and outsmart him. They are each given a gift, one asks for a wand to defeat all his enemies. Another asks to be able to bring back the dead so he can see his lost lover. The final one asked to be able to hide from death. From that the elder wand, resurrection stone, and invisibility cloak were born. The eldest, the wand wielder was killed in his sleep, the middle killed himself after he brought back his love and she was always in pain. It's said that the last brother, lived a long and fulfilling life and greeted death like an old friend when he deemed himself ready to go." Shrugging his shoulder, Sirius brushed the story aside.

"That's terribly dark for a children's story." Lily muttered, enraptured by the tale.

"But is it just a story?" Hermione wheedled, looking at James. Her eyes were serious as they gazed at the Potter Scion, her hands clasped in front of her. He didn't speak so she continued. "Did you know Grindelwald was obsessed with the Hallows, the symbol of them he eventually adapted as his own. Dumbledore seems similarly obsessed, and Voldemort has shown more than a passing fancy."

"Of course, but it's still just a story." Sirius scoffed. This discussion was getting them nowhere, let the wizards fight over a children's tale so they could focus on defeating Voldemort.

"Actually Padfoot." James said heavily, his gaze reluctantly turning toward the wizard. "It's not. Or at least, my family doesn't think so. We can trace our ancestors back to Ignatius Peverell, the one who greeted death. It's said that the cloak that is passed down is that very cloak."

"Don't be ridiculous Prongs." The grey eyed wizard said. "It's a _children's_ story."

"Dumbledore seemed awfully interested in the cloak." Remus finally stated his eyes narrowed. "Don't you remember that time in sixth year, he found us hiding with it after we took it off not knowing he was there. He asked all kinds of questions, at the time I figured he just wanted to know if that's how we always snuck around but now. . ."

"My dad says it stays in the line. I'm not to loan it out to anyone." James agreed, his hazel eyes conflicted. "Dumbledore had asked to borrow it after we graduated but at the time I had left it at home. I told him I would get it to him but I'd forgotten all about that."

"So, you think that James's cloak is one of the Hallows?" Sirius repeated incredulously. "And you think that Dumbledore thinks it is? Kitten, no offense but that's pretty farfetched."

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Hermione gazed at the odd clock on the wall which appeared to be a wolf howling at the moon. It also included, in addition to the time a mark on the lunar cycle. She turned her eyes back to the table and continued. "I'm not sure how Grindlewald got it but he had the elder wand, when Dumbledore dueled him all those years ago it switched ownership to him. Dumbledore knows he's got the elder wand and James has the cloak but that's not what he wants. I think he was questioning James to see if he had what he wanted or knew where it was."

"What does he want?" Remus demanded, because of course his mind had jumped there. But surely not.

"He wants the stone." The witch informed. The table went silent, save for the birds chirping outside. "I won't reveal Dumbledore's secrets because they are his own but I will say this. There is someone very dear to Dumbledore who has passed, someone that he longs to bring back if only for a moment. In the future he found the stone, it was part of a ring. He put it on hoping to bring back this person but the ring was cursed and no one could figure out a counter curse. Death was inevitable."

"So, Dumbledore died?" Remus continued unsure. "He fell for something like that?" Who was so important, Remus wanted to know.

Smiling sadly at the thought of Ariana Dumbledore, Hermione turned her eyes to Remus'. "I've already told you that he is not without fault. No one is. But we cannot judge a man for his greatest desire, everyone has one thing that they will do anything for."

"Okay." Lily decided. "No including Dumbledore until after we've got the ring and destroyed it."

"Agreed." Hermione stated. She had made that promise to Dumbledore, to not tempt him with it for he feared he would not prevail. After his death and the realization of his folly, Dumbledore had been repentant but he had Hermione to not allow that to happen. They would need him alive.

"So, who has gained your approval oh magnificent one?" Sirius joked. "We've talked about it and we've got some recommendations."

"The only ones that I'm decided on are Charlus Potter and Alastor Moody." The witch replied, rolling her eyes at the animagus.

James nodded. "Yeah, dad will be a great help. I'm not sure about his relationship with Arcturus Black but they'll put it aside."

"Moody also brilliant choice." Sirius continued. "He's a damn good wizard, he'll be a lot of help."

"I think the Prewett twins would be helpful." Remus spoke up. He watched, almost amused as Hermione froze. If he hadn't been watching for it he wouldn't have noticed. He wanted the twins, because they reeked of mates for Hermione and he was thinking of after the war. The witch was strong and intelligent and he feared she would seclude herself after her mission was complete. A fear that was shared with the others, they noticed how singularly minded she could be.

"Reason?" Hermione questioned in a business-like fashion. If they were given the oath then she would be forced to tell them her real name. Bloody Hell, she was going to have to run from them.

"They're two of the best Aurors that the Ministry's got. A great team, on par with James and Sirius." Lily continued in their defense. Remus mentioned that Hermione may be reluctant for those two but she trusted his intuition. "They're a bit older than us but they are established in wizarding society, they are generally well liked by all the light families and most of the gray ones."

"Besides, their mum's a Black." Sirius shrugged.

"Pardon?" Hermione screeched. Molly Weasley was the daughter of the house of Black?! If that didn't explain her temper, she wasn't sure what would though she wasn't sure who would be angrier for the comparison Walburga Black or Molly Weasley. Best not to mention it to either, Hermione decided.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" The wizard questioned curiously. "Their mum's Lucretia Black, my dad's older sister."

"Wait, they're your cousins?" Hermione exclaimed. That made no sense Molly and Sirius had a strained relationship at best, if they were first cousins. . . She remembered seeing Prewett on the Black family tree but she had gazed past it. . . wait. . .

"Yeah." The Black Heir shrugged leaning back in his chair, his hands behind his head. "They would be good because they have that bit of Black blood, it might help with some of the darker families to have so many of the House of Black gathering."

"Aren't the Weasley's also related to you?" Hermione demanded.

"Yeah, think so." The wizard thought his eyes glazed as he went through his family history. "Cedrella Black I think, married Septimus Weasley, she's my grandfather's cousin on her mother's side I'm pretty sure."

"Wait—wasn't Cedrella kicked out of the family for marrying a Weasley?" Hermione muttered, trying to think through the logic.

"Yeah." Sirius agreed remembering that bit pretty clearly. "That's why I don't think we should have one of the Weasley's join, the Prewett twins are a stretch what with their sister married to Arthur Weasley, but that might push some of the darker families away."

"But why wasn't Lucretia?" The Witch continued to question. "The Weasley and Prewett clans just married together, so aren't they on the same level of standing?"

"Kitten." Sirius chuckled. "Magical politics is a bit confusing. Trust me. Who knows, maybe my dear Great Grandfather was much more eager to blast people out of the family but my grandfather not? Or maybe it's because Cedrella was from a branch family, though now that I think about it. . . I think she was in a contract and broke it to marry Septimus Weasley, but I don't believe Lucretia was."

"Right." Hermione muttered not believing the logic. "Who was she in the contract with?"

"I believe it was Abraxas Malfoy." Sirius said looking at no one in particular as he thought. Finally, he nodded to himself. "Yeah, I remember now it was Abraxas alright because she ran away with Septimus right before the wedding and it took the wizard a good five years to find another wife. Then another ten or so to conceive, new wife wasn't very fertile. That's why his son, Lucius is only a little older than we are. Around the age of my cousin Narcissa. It was pretty embarrassing because Lucius was originally intended to marry my cousin Andy but she ran away with a muggleborn and they quickly moved it to Narcissa. The two got married the night of their graduation to ensure that there would be no more run-away brides."

Suddenly the idea of the Weasley's and Malfoys hating each other made more sense. Perhaps a blood feud had started. "Alright, so no Weasleys."

"Probably for the best, no." Sirius agreed. He smirked wiggling his brows at Hermione "Besides I think the clan's a little busy expanding."

"Lily." Hermione said.

"Right." Lily agreed, reaching over to smack Sirius who flew forward from the hit, his chair thumping heavily as it hit all four on the ground.

"Oye! What was that for Red." The wizard exclaimed rubbing his head.

"Stop being an idiot, Sirius." Lily replied, smirking at the wizard.

"Prongs, mate are you just going to let her do that to me?" Sirius replied dramatically. "It's abuse I tell you. Ow!"

"Padfoot, please stop talking." Remus begged, bringing his hand back onto the table from where he pinched the dog.

James laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Mate, you are on your own."

"Back to the matter at hand." Hermione interrupted, Sirius was pouting but looked too amused to be genuinely hurt. James, was no help at all, honestly. "Anyone else?'

"What about my mum?" James asked. "Dad doesn't do stuff without consulting her, not big things at least. They don't really keep secrets from one another."

"I don't think your mum liked me much." The witch said sheepishly.

"Awh, that's just how she is at first. She's a Black you know, and we get pretty protective of our own." Sirius assured. "Besides I think that she'll warm up to you if she knew the truth."

"Okay, I'll trust you on this." Hermione agreed. "Anyone else?"

"Not if you don't want to end up with the whole Order." Remus stated. "It's hard to only pick some of the members since we trust them all but these are the ones were closest to. Frank and Alice Longbottom could be good they were a few years ahead of us but are pretty good people."

"No, the least the better. We need people to help but Dumbledore will start to get suspicious if we start grabbing the whole order." Hermione decided. She had a feeling that after they hunted down the Horcruxes anyway there would probably be a big battle between Voldemort and those opposing him, she didn't want to bring anymore danger for those. She felt guilty enough putting these people in danger. She may not have liked how Dumbledore did it, but she had some respect for his ability to do this without breaking down.

"Right then. Agreed. I'll send a letter to my parents, and we can set up a meeting with all five of them." James stated standing to do as he said.

"Will you be able to get them all together?" Hermione questioned.

"Since Moody's our instructor no one will question why he's meeting with my parents. They'll assume he's talking to them about my will or something or another." James assured.

"The Prewetts will be a bit harder considering they're already full-fledged Aurors but let us worry about that Kitten." Sirius described, placing a hand on Hermione's. "Remember to trust us."

"I do." Hermione replied immediately. "Trust you I mean." And she meant it, looking around the table at the four people present she knew she trusted them like she'd trusted Harry and Ron. They brought her in when she was a stranger and they made her family before she told them the truth, they deserved nothing less. "Wait a minute."

The group froze in confusion looking at Hermione in worry. Did they forget something? Was someone else not trustworthy?

"Why is Moody your instructor?" Hermione inquired. "He's an Auror, right? But you are training to be Hit Wizards?"

"Well it's not like Hit Wizards and Aurors have very different jobs. I think Hit Wizards just specialize in capturing dangerous wizards and going out into the muggle world." Sirius shrugged.

"Besides, Hit Wizards can kill, Aurors can't." James added. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well I suppose they can but they get in more trouble than we do." He and Sirius had talked about it in depth before they decided on their course of action. They adored Dumbledore but the war wasn't over, they were stunning while death eaters were throwing killing curses. Usually the deatheaters got out of going to Azkaban and were still out hurting others. So, they chose Hit Wizards, so if they needed to, they could eliminate the threat. With the war with Voldemort, more people were going into the wizarding police but few chose to be Hit Wizards. Being allowed to kill put a strain on wizards, but it was something they agreed to take on. For Lily James had decided, for his parents.

"So, Moody really is just going through the barebones of our training. After we are done with him, we'll get another instructor that will make sure we can capture, charm without exposing ourselves to muggles, the rest of it. With the war, Hit Wizards and Aurors are all pretty busy but pops pulled some string to get us taught by Moody." Sirius finished, though he debated chaning to just auror once the war was over, or once he had a family. Hit Wizards had reserved beds in St. Mungos aurors did not. "Well, its more like Moody got his leg blown up and is still getting used to the wooden one so he got pulled off raids for now and pops swooped in with an offer to do something other than sitting at a desk."

"Even still he didn't want to train us at first, thought we would be spoiled purebloods. But he then he saw us fight together, saw our teamwork and our drive. Said we were on par with the Prewett twins as far as working together goes, and they're the best team the Aurors have right now." James stated looking thoughtful. "Then we mentioned Remus, Lily, and—and Peter he's been training all of us."

"Thinks it's right shite that Remus can't be an Auror or a Hit Wizard." Sirius nodded, swiftly ignoring the pain that always accompanied talking about Peter. He'd been gone for almost a month now, they wanted to talk to him but he wasn't showing up. "That's what sold him for us. Anyone that doesn't think less of Moony for something he can't control and helps him is alright in our books."

"Moody's the one who brought the Prewett twins to the Order, he trained them himself." Remus mentioned a slight smile on his face at his friend's words.

"Oh, I see." Hermione muttered. "So, it wouldn't look odd for the Prewetts to be with Moody or even Sirius and James?"

"No." Remus shrugged casually. "Most people just think that because Moody taught Fabian and Gideon and now are teaching James and Sirius, well they think that Fabian and Gideon are mentors of a sort. Helping, Moody teach a pair on par with them."

"So, should I send out the letter?" James asked, standing unsure.

"Yes, yes. Please do." Hermione encouraged. As James left her eyes caught the muggle calendar that Lily had hung. February 17th, they were doing fine. If they could gather all the horcruxes before Regulus Black got the last one that would be ideal. She still hadn't figured out whether or not Voldemort felt the Horcruxes being destroyed, Harry had mentioned that Dumbledore didn't believe so, and she certainly hoped that proved true. She didn't want a bunch of his Horcruxes laying around waiting to be destroyed all together, poisoning everyone anymore than she wanted him to figure it out.

…

"James, are you going to tell us what this is all about?" Charlus inquired as they sat in the room that the Order had met in not even a week ago. Though there were significantly less chairs, and the sunlight was bright through the wall of windowed doors.

"Right." James said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "It's kind of complicated, and before we say anything we need you to take an unbreakable vow."

Charlus felt his brow raise in surprise. A secret so great his own son required a vow. Sharing a look with his wife, Charlus understood, it was about the witch no doubt.

Hermione sat, Lily on her one side and Remus on the other. Both were offering comfort as the five new potentials sat in silence. Her eyes flicked over Moody who looked grim but thoughtful, he knew the most of all the people and so was very likely to accept. Though he understood that some of what she said were lies he saw her scar, he knew that was no lie and figured she had some vital information to provide that she was tortured for.

The Prewett twins were sharing looks, communicating silently. After their last meeting, they had talked through the night. Fabian had gone, in detail of his encounter with Hermione and they picked it apart together. They were drawn to the little witch, no doubt but they held a lot of reservations. Though the little group that had the Black and Potter heir was strongly on the light side, and they trusted her. Perhaps?

"Alright, then." Gideon stated, stepping forward his arm out. Fabian beside him.

"You'll have to do the oath with Sirius." James deferred, nodding toward the Black Heir. "Hermione will do the vows."

Neither wizard hesitated. Sirius took Gideon's arm first, agreeing as Hermione recited the oaths, followed by Fabian.

"This better be for a good reason." Moody growled limping forward, his arm outstretched. Hermione once again recited the vows.

"Mum, Dad?" James inquired, looking at the elder pair.

"James, darling is this completely necessary?" Dorea inquired, looking searchingly through her son's face. When had her darling boy turned into a man?

"Yes, mum. You've got to trust us." James assured.

"The only thing that worries me is the vow to aid Hermione." The grey-eyed witch stated. "that could be influencing you right now."

"Mum I can swear this now. If she had told me the truth and then asked me to take the oaths I would do them. What she can do, how she can help." James cut off, shaking his head. "Mum she may save us all."

"You're worried because you already feel compelled to help." Hermione stated shrewdly. "That's what worries you."

"Yes." Dorea agreed, sharing a look with her husband who she knew felt no compulsion.

"It's because you are descended from the House of Black. It's the same reason Sirius is the one doing the vow." Hermione explained. "If you don't trust me yet, trust your family magic to not lead you astray."

Dorea looked at the younger witch, she wanted desperately to trust her because that would mean that her son would be okay. But at the same time, the Slytherin in her was worried, it was reeling it's scaled head ready to strike at danger.

"Dorea." Charlus whispered placing a hand on his wife's arm. "Let's trust them. Our boys are smart, they know what they've done."

"Very well then." Dorea agreed, holding out her arm for Sirius to take. After her vows, Charlus took his.

"Now, what's the secret?" Moody demanded.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I'll be born in two years." Hermione answered simply, letting that sink in. She knew the moment the Prewetts understood because their eyes flashed with a multitude of emotions, though she was sure she caught happiness, confusion, and a bit of lust.

"You're displaced?" Dorea gasped other thoughts forgotten as her maternal side kicked in. "Oh, you poor dear. We must find a way to return you to your time."

"I don't think she's misplaced." Charlus muttered his eyes narrowed. They wouldn't be here, these specific people if it was just that.

"No. I'm not." Hermione agreed, reaching for the pendant around her neck. She explained about the pendant, Magic, The House of Black and their role, finally, she told them about her war and the Horcruxes. The lives lost and the battles won, but at the end she told them that though they won the war Magical Britain was in danger of collapse. It was only then that the pendant showed itself, not right after the war but when there was no doubt that the society would fall.

"I see." Moody finally said, his face thoughtful. Five Horcruxes, Voldemort must be raving mad. "So, you would ask us to help you, why not go tell the whole Order?"

"In the original timeline, the Order wasn't enough. I don't believe telling them would be enough. There were serious problems with the Order, for all that they did they were too far rooted in the light. They weren't willing to do what was needed sometimes. I think if we are to win this war and prevent another we can't do it as strictly on the side of light. We need to do it as grey, in between so the light families will trust us at the end and so will the dark." Hermione argued. "In my timeline, Voldemort was defeated but 14 years later when he came back families flocked to him. Now, I'm not saying that he'll come back we'll make certain of that but if another dark wizard starts to rise we need to make sure that dark families trust the current powers. That they won't flock to the rising wizard due to disgruntlement with the current regime."

"Agreed." Charlus stated it had long been on his mind. The division of families, and the problems that tended to rise from it. "The Wizengamot passes so little laws because of fighting between sides. For this war to be won and another not started the winners need someone from light families, gray families, and dark families."

"We will go meet with Arcturus and Orion Black. It will be our first meeting." Hermione commanded. "I'm hoping that they will be able to pull some trustworthy members of darker families onto our side." Standing Hermione smoothed off her dress, she had packed more dress robes than she thought she would need. McGonagall had ensured that they would be fine, and the easiest to be in fashion regardless of time, dress robes hadn't changed much over time. They were surprisingly easy to move in. "I will let you talk amongst yourselves. Remus, James, Sirius, and Lily know the most so they will be able to answer any of your questions. I think I'll excuse myself for now, so you will feel free to speak."

Dorea nodded gratefully, telling her she was more than welcome to go out into the gardens. As Hermione left she felt a pair of eyes hot on her back.

…

"I thought you would be in there longer." Hermione muttered not bothering to look over her shoulder as Fabian and Gideon made their way toward her.

They had stayed as long as the group asked general questions of the younger wizards and witch. It was when the questions started to delve into stories that Hermione had told them of Harry Potter—because of course James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily had asked questions about that— and Ron Weasley, though they were curious about another nephew, that they decided to leave. As they walked out they had heard James tease Remus about a female but paid it little mind, they had a witch to talk to.

"Why did you lie about your name?" Fabian questioned. He watched as Hermione continued to look at the flowers around her, following one of the paths to Merlin knows where. Regardless he felt his feet follow, his brother beside him.

"Smith is a more common muggle name, Granger is not. When my identity gets out—because I have no doubt it will—I did not want to risk the deatheaters somehow finding my parents. Though, I suppose they won't be my parents anymore." Hermione answered, her gaze following the shrubs toward a cute fountain with a series of unicorns and winged horses. The book had the testimonies of other witches and wizards who had gone back. When they were supposed to be born, they weren't. Luckily, the House of Black was a House that when they said something people listened so they would make up a story and everyone would accept it.

"Really?" Gideon asked suspiciously.

Smirking, Hermione glanced at them before returning her attention to the fountain. She thought better when she wasn't looking at them. "That's what my boyfriend told me to say."

The twins both froze. Gideon looked over at his brother, gripping his arm in sensor. He was jealous too, of course, she was there's but yelling wouldn't help. Fabian tended to be the one that lost his temper in the way of yelling, whereas Gideon, when he lost his, was a quieter deadlier anger. Fabians was also quicker to ignite, whereas Gideon's simmered. Make Fabian angry and you may be fine, though a little worse for were. Make Gideon angry and you run.

"I was good friends with them you know." Hermione continued thoughtfully. "With your sister's family. Ron was my year, and my best friend but I already told you that. He brought us to the Burrow once and Molly adopted us, Harry and myself."

"You going to explain the reason for bringing that up, little lion?" Gideon asked his voice lowering at the thought of their witch getting along with their baby sister.

"Fred and George, that's who will be born next." Hermione stated, not acknowledging the question. "Very soon in fact. They were a few years ahead of me but I got closer to them after their soulmate rejected them. She was muggleborn like me and was quite against the idea of a triad. I was at first of course."

"Oh?" Fabian whispered sadly his steps pausing minutely.

"Yeah, it's not normal in the muggle world but the way they explained it made sense." Hermione agreed, nodding her head. "They offered to let me do the spell after I attempted to speak to the witch for them."

"And did you?" Fabian demanded, stepping toward Hermione.

She knew the moment he got closer because it was like the other night with her senses taken over. "Yeah." She muttered licking her lips. Turning as Gideon stepped closer she watched as they watched her warily, in anticipation.

"What did you find?" Gideon questioned, brushing her hair back as the wind blew it.

"You know what I found." Hermione accused softly though there was no heat in it. "But you two weren't options at the time. That hurt me more than you could imagine." She felt her face twist up into an unpleasant grimace.

"Our poor little lion." Gideon murmured, cupping her cheek, running his thumb over her cheek.

"Fred and George understood, and they were there for me. We didn't mean to at first, but we found comfort in each other, they knew that they were as close as I was getting to you and I was as close they were getting to her." Hermione whispered, begging them to understand.

"We aren't mad little lion." Fabian assured, bringing her hands into his. He held them as if they were made of porcelain and oh so delicate. Bringing them up to his mouth, he kissed them lightly, not releasing his grip once he was done.

"Of course not." Gideon agreed, his thumb running over Hermione's parted mouth. His breathing hitched at the softness under his callus pads.

"You-you're not?" Hermione stuttered, her heart hammering in her chest at their proximity. She was attempting to be heartfelt and they were distracting her, making her feel warm and oh Merlin so safe.

"Never little Lion." Gideon swore, aching to lean forward and press his lips to hers. To assure her of his feelings but he held himself back. "For Fabian and me it was different, when we performed the spell no name came up. We were content knowing that you hadn't been born though we did start to worry as we aged. But you—oh poor darling. You had names, names that were dead."

"I didn't—"

"You didn't have to love." Fabian interrupted. "Your face is quite expressive. Besides Gideon and I would sooner be eternal bachelors than marry any but our soulmate." He brought her hands forward, toward his heart where he kept them. They were soft and delicate and he wanted desperately to pull her into his arms and never release her.

"We were only together for a bit over two years." The dazed witch assured regardless. "We got together in the middle of my fifth year. Then Fre—he."

"Oh, little lion." Fabian murmured, kissing her knuckles again soothingly. A triad is not a triad without three. Even if they only settled for another, missing one member would strain the relationship painfully. They could make it work—would make it work but it would never be the same, this Fabian knew.

"I was with George for another five." Hermione explained. "Though the first year or two was just learning how to move on, to cope, and survive. It was like something was always missing and we tried so hard to make it work and the last three years we were content. But then—"

"You came to us. Little lion, you came to us." Gideon murmured, a deep longing building in his body.

"I understand that we're soulmates." Hermione continued in a breath, their heat warming her body. "But I—I just stopped being with George and it's still fresh for me. Besides we need to kill Voldemort. That comes first." She felt both wizards freeze, Gideon no longer running his thumb tantalizingly over her skin, Fabian no longer rubbing soothing circles onto her hands.

Sighing Gideon spoke. "We understand that little lion."

"But, promise us this." Fabian added his voice a bit rougher. "As soon as this war is over. You are ours."

Hermione felt her eyes snap toward Fabian's. Their bluish depths pulling her in like the tides of the sea that rolled and raved against the sand, fiery and full of longing. Eyes flitting toward Gideon, she noted a similar look in his eyes, his eyes pulling her closer like the tide against the sand, caressing it—caressing her. "I'm already yours." She felt herself whisper. "I'm just not quite ready—but perhaps after the war, I will be."

"Then it appears we must wait a bit longer. But little lion, the longer you make us wait the fiercer we will claim you." Fabian promised, pulling the witch into his arms. Gideon stepped behind her safely enclosing her from the outside world.

Hermione nearly whimpered at the feeling, everywhere she looked, felt, smelt it was them. Merlin save her. It was good, so so good. So warm, so perfect. She hoped desperately that her rambling was internal only.

"Oh, Merlin witch." Fabian whispered into her hair taking in her scent. Now that he had her, now that she was this close and accepted her fate he wanted—no he needed her. "Let this war be over soon."

"Patience brother." Gideon said huskily, his face buried in her neck, his warm breath basking her skin. "We must practice patience."

"For now." Fabian agreed. They stood like that for a time longer, Hermione leaning against the twins as her legs gave out. Her eyes were closed, to savor what she was feeling, two bodies, strong, strong bodies. Made for her, wrapped around her.

As they stepped back, they both held one of her arms to steady her. "What?" Hermione asked dazedly opening her eyes.

Chuckling Fabian replied. "We should head out little lion. Do not fret, Charlus has already gotten in contact with Arcturus to set up a meeting."

"I think I'll stay out here for a bit longer." Hermione murmured as she began to feel her legs again. Smiling at the two wizards, who beamed back, she nodded as they turned to leave. "Be safe!" Come back to me, she added.

"Trust us we will little lion." Fabian promised that roguish smile on his face. It wasn't fair, he looked entirely too unaffected by her proximity when she was practically a puddle.

"Now that we've found you little lion you can count on it." Gideon murmured his voice a pitch lower than she remembered, his eyes sparkling, that little seductive tilt of his lips prominent.

As they left she sat on a nearby bench. Merlin save her, those two were going to consume her very being.

* * *

Their nickname for her Little Lion is based off of their name. From my research Prewett means little (the et) and brave. So by calling her their little lion (the symbol of the house of the brave) they are calling her Prewetts.


End file.
